Falling
by Rissa-channn
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto has been assigned the mission to guard the Host Club King. During her stay in Ouran, she not only gains new friends, but also a new love? Fem!Naru.
1. Precious Ramen

**Falling  
**_**Precious Ramen**_

_Disclaimer: I own neither Naruto nor OHSHC._

* * *

"TEME!"

Cerulean blue eyes glared harshly into obsidian. The owner of said blue eyes gritted her teeth, her calloused hands clenching into tight fists, her nails digging into her palms painfully. A deep growl emitted from the back of her throat.

"Don't... You... Dare," she snarled.

A smirk was deeply etched into the handsome face of the 'teme'. His smirk only widening upon hearing his bestfriend's warning. He chuckled mirthlessly, the sound echoing eerily around them.

"Dobe."

She sneered and inched closer to the young man, killer intent leaking off of her. He ignored her, his hands blurring as he quickly made the correct seals.

Seeing this, the young lass made a move to stop him, terror clouding her blue eyes as she watched him. But she was too late. The man took a deep breath, the chakra kneading inside his body converting into fire, "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" He blew on a ring he formed with his index finger and thumb, a massive fireball expelling from his mouth. The flames engulfed it's target, burning it almost instantaneously, leaving a crater on the ground's surface.

Her grip on her kunai slackened, letting it drop to the ground with a slight thud. She couldn't feel her body. It was so, _so _numb. Eyes glazing and glistening with unshed tears, whimpering in a quiet defeated voice, "No..."

She took a moment to mourn her loss, gazing where it once stood. Breathing with difficulty, she whispered, "No..."

Her tears slowly slid down her whiskered cheeks, her plump lips trembling. Her knees failed to carry her and buckled.

"No... NO!" she screamed out in agony and anguish, her body shivering pitifully.

Trailing her bloodshot eyes back to the smirking young man, who watched her with amusement dancing in his cold obsidian eyes. She wheezed, "Why, Sasuke? Wh-why did you do it?"

"WHY DID YOU BURN MY POOR, PRECIOUS RAMEN?"

She shrieked loudly, flailing her arms. Fountains of tears comically poured down her face.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, twisting his pinky in his ear like she damaged his hearing, "Your obsession with those noodles are unhealthy, Dobe."

"WHAT IF I DON'T WANT TO BE HEALTHY?" she wailed, sobbing relentlessly as she clawed the dirt with her fingernails.

Their teammates stopped their actions and just stared at them quietly, used to their antics, before returning their focus to what they were doing.

"It's not my fault that you dropped the scroll containing your _precious _ramen. I just saw an opportunity to beat you, and beat you I did," he smirked at the blonde, his muscular arms crossing over his chest.

Naruto glared at him, "You _cheated_! That's so unfair!"

He snorted, "It's not my fault you can't handle losing, _Dobe_," and headed back to his tent.

"That bastard," she seethed, her eyebrows furrowed. She huffed, turning her head away and crossing her arms on her chest.

Sulking, she trudged to the campfire and plopped down to sit on a log.

She watched the fire with boredom, gazing as it licked the firewood.

"Sakura-chaaaaaaaannn."

Sakura sighed tiredly, "What is it, Naruto? You know, you could help—"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Naruto yawned, absentmindedly scratching her chin, "So, uhm, anyway, what's the purpose of this mission again?"

Vein popping from being interrupted, the pink-haired medic replied through gritted teeth, "Weren't you listening at all when Shishou informed us of the mission?"

"... No, not really."

Sighing in exasperation, she answered, "We need to go to the Land of Tea to retrieve a crate of Shishou's favorite sake."

"That's it?" Naruto asked in disbelief, "Man, Tsunade-baachan gave us a _boring_ mission."

* * *

Naruto whistled happily as she marched ahead of her teammates, a content expression on her face.

Behind her, their medic was filing her nails with a kunai, while the two lookalikes silently and expressionlessly walked behind of the two girls.

They had just finished their mission in just a few days, and were on the way back to Konoha. Naruto was right, it _was _boring. But their boredom decreased a little when they encountered a dozen of bandits, who were intent on stealing the expensive sake. They were quickly dispatched, though.

Upon seeing the large entrance gates of Konohagakure, the blonde girl grinned giddily, wanting to go to Ichiraku's.

She gave an enthusiastic wave at the two guards, Kotetsu and Izumo, who waved back. She immediately headed for her favorite ramen stall, when a hand caught the back of her jacket and tried to drag her away to the Hokage tower, the largest building in Konoha that is occupied by their Hokage, "_Naruto_! We need to report back to Shishou first! The mission's not over until we report!"

"B-B-But! My rameeeen," but her protests were ignore by the medic.

Tsunade looked up from her mountains of paperwork, saying in a cheery voice, "Ahh! You're here! Where's my sake?"

Her apprentice shook her head, "But, Shishou, we need to report first."

"Maa, maa, fine."

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura's head turned to Sai, who they agreed were to give the report. The pale young man said, "Hokage-sama, we successfully retrieved the item and managed to flee without any guards noticing us and the disappearance of the item," he paused to fake a smile, "However, after we crossed the border, we noticed about a dozen bandits, none more than genin level, though a few were chunin level, following us. We quickly dispatched them. After that, there were no problems as we made our return to Konoha."

Tsunade nodded, her chin on the palm of her hand, "Hmm, I see. I expect a written report in my desk later. Now where's my sake?" she lazily grinned.

Sakura piped in, "Naruto sealed the crate in the scroll to prevent it breaking, and to make it easier to carry."

The pig-tailed blonde Hokage turned her expectant gaze to the spiky blonde, her expression patient, "Naruto?"

Naruto remained quiet for a moment, fidgeting, before she bursted, "Only if you give me an awesome mission!"

Tsunade raised her eyebrow and said, "Oh, okay, I'm sure Tora misses you."

"Gah! I'm serious, Babaa! Either you give me an awesome, not boring, mission, or the sake gets it," she threatened.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Oh, _yes_. I would."

Tsunade glared at the jinchuuriki, whacking her on the head, "Fine, fine! Just give me the sake!"

Naruto cheerfully bit her thumb and drew blood, unfurled the scroll, and dragged the bloody thumb on the scroll, leaving a bloody trail. There was a sudden poof and the crate they retrieved was placed on Tsunade's desk.

The Hokage giggled giddily, easily opening the crate and peering inside, when a sudden shout startled her, "WAIT! What about my mission!"

Giving her an annoyed glance, Tsunade droned, "I don't know, Naruto. It's _really _important and classified. I know they're your teammates, but—"

Naruto pushed and dragged her teammates out the door, despite their protests, and shouted, "You heard the woman! MOVE!" whilst locking the door. She then turned to Tsunade, who watched her with amusement, and grinned excitedly.

"But the windows are open, what if someone is eavesdropping?"

She hastily shut all the windows in the Hokage's office, locking them as well. She turned to Tsunade and gave her the puppy dog eyes, "Can I hear about the mission now?"

Tsunade smirked, "Heh, fine."

"Whoo!"

Tsunade suddenly turned serious, "I meant it when I said it's important. Not so much about classified, but close. Anyway, this mission consists of you going undercover as a student in this school called Ouran Academy, a prestigious private school located in Bunkyo, Tokyo, Japan—"

"But wait, isn't that outside the Elemental Countries?"

"Yes."

"Cool!"

"—You will be placed in the class 2A, Second Year, Class A. You will be guarding a young man named Suoh Tamaki, I think he's around your age. His father, Suoh Yuzuru, the principal of Ouran Academy, thinks that there are lurking dangers for his son, and he wants you to guard Tamaki while he is in school. He will tell you all you need to know when you arrive—"

"Where will I be staying?"

Glare, "I was getting to that. Please avoid interrupting me, gaki."

"—This mission starts tomorrow. I want you to take the rest of the day off to say your goodbyes and pack your things. This mission is going to take about a year. Oh, and I've already taken the liberty to buy you an apartment near the school. Here is your key. I've made atleast two more spares, because I know you might lose them—"

"HEY!"

"—Your apartment is already furnished, I had it modeled after you apartment here in Konoha. 'Sides, your stuff is cheap. Oh, and your uniform for the school is placed on your bed in that apartment. I had Suoh-san give you permission to wear the male uniform, for I know that you will probably complain about the how you feel uncomfortable in that dress, and I know how much you hates skirts—"

"You know me so well."

"—Your fridge is already packed with food, and don't worry, there's ramen in there. Suoh-san provided them for you. You'll probably buy your food on your own when they run out, though."

"Wait, I thought I was guarding this Tamaki person?"

"You are."

"Then why isn't my apartment near his house or something?"

"Suoh-san has told me that he already has enough bodyguards in their home, he didn't want to alert Tamaki and the other students by putting those guards around school. He thinks it is better if it was an undercover bodyguard."

"Then why didn't he just disguise his guards?"

"I don't know, I think he wants his son to be guarded by an elite ninja—"

"Ohoho, so I'm elite?"

"... Shut up. He requested the best, and you are the best."

"Haha, wait til Teme hears this! He'll be _so _jealous."

"Whatever," Tsunade rolled her eyes, "Meet me here tomorrow in exactly 12 AM. I'll have someone travel with you to Japan, because you don't know the way."

"But wait, why is this important? Sounds like a simple bodyguard mission to me."

"Because Suoh-san's offering a _really _large amount of money."

"Figures."


	2. Settling In

**Falling  
**_**Settling In**_

_Disclaimer: I own neither Naruto nor OHSHC._

* * *

Naruto placed her hands on her hips, huffing. She was currently in the process of packing her things that she thought were required for this year-long mission. Jiraiya had thought her lots about Fūinjutsu, but she preferred to use it for storage purposes. Had she not known Fūinjutsu, she'd probably just throw in items into her mission bag and make a bulging mess. Sakura once tried to teach her how to neatly pack, but she never really listened and just ignored her. Oh well, she shrugged.

She took her holster and packed it with kunai and shuriken until it bulged. In her bag, she threw in a couple of scrolls. She already had clothes and food — mainly ramen — sealed in them. After an afterthought, she also packed the official photo of Team 7. Inside the photo, she saw a jonin eye-smiling at the camera, with spiky silver hair that seemed to defy gravity, a mask covering half of his face, and his hitai-ate worn as a makeshift eyepatch. He had his hands on two genin, one who had black hair and cold black eyes with a disgruntled expression, and a spiky blonde one who glared with her azure eyes at the dark-haired boy. Between them, a girl with long pink hair smiled happily to the camera.

Unconsciously tightening her hold to the photo's frame, her gaze lingered on the dark-haired boy.

_'Sasuke...'_  
_  
_Out of all the people in Konoha, she'd probably miss him the most. To be honest, her bestfriend always seemed to drift into her mind. At first, she couldn't really comprehend why she was suddenly vying for his attention, suddenly blushing when he was around.

She could feel her cheeks heating up slightly, something she hated Sasuke for. She hated how he made her feel this way. She never made her feelings known, though. Even though she always wished to be by his side, her girl bestfriend, Sakura, was in love with him as well. What kind of friend would she be if she stood in the way of her friend's love? She wouldn't risk her friendship over a boy. So she remained quiet, hiding her feelings inside her. She acted like he was nothing more than a friend to her, even though her heart was fluttering inside, and her stomach was swirling with butterflies.

Sasuke wouldn't like her that way, anyway. He had hordes of fangirls to choose from. Many of them were surely more beautiful and more ladylike than she could ever be. But for some reason, he never paid any attention to them. It was highly possible that he was gay, but he didn't seem to be the homosexual type._  
_

She willed herself to just forget about it and continued packing. After sealing the photo inside one of her scrolls that were full of photos, she placed the scroll inside, quickly throwing in her Gama-chan coin purse, before she zipped it up and placed it beside her bed. Covering her mouth with one hand as she yawned, she stripped off her clothes and placed them in a wicker basket. She opened a drawer in her dresser, taking out her light blue pajamas and her walrus sleeping hat.

Now finished brushing her teeth, and clad in her pajamas, she trudged to her bed, snuggling into her pillow.

She had already told her goodbyes to all her friends in Konoha. They had wished her good luck — though she protested that she wouldn't need it — and said that they would miss her. Even Sasuke. A smile graced her features at the mere thought of him. She had finally convinced him to come home to Konoha a few months ago. Though there were still a lot of villagers and ninjas who were wary of him, it was like he never left in the first place.

As her consciousness lessened, her eyes fluttered close. Her hold on her pillow slackened. Little bits of drool started to form in the corner of her mouth.

_'I wonder what tomorrow brings?'_

* * *

Birds could be heard chirping and tweeting outside her window, fluttering their wings in excitement to the new day. The wind blew slightly, ruffling the leaves of the trees. The bright glares of the sun pierced through a certain blonde's window. Said blonde shifted slightly on her bed, groaning.

She continued shifting until she finally awoke, groggily rubbing her eyes to try and remove the remnants of her sleep. She tossed her hands up in the air, arching her back and cracking her joints, yawning tiredly. She pushed herself up, now sitting on her bed. Her pajamas were ruffled and wrinkled, her hat had fallen of her head while she slept — it now laid beside her pillow — and her blonde hair stuck up in different directions.

After a moment of just sitting there and almost falling asleep in the process, she tentatively opened her twinkling azure blue eyes, immediately regretting her action. She grimaced, bringing a hand up to cover her eyes from the sun's blinding light.

She blinked for a few moments to acquaint herself with the lighting. She slipped out of her bed and stretched.

"Wait..."

She whirled her head to look at the blinking alarm clock.

_11:43 AM__._

"Shit!" she cursed, hurriedly opening one of her drawers and slammed the door of her bathroom. After taking a short shower, she immediately slipped her shinobi clothes on her small frame. Strapping on her open-toed sandals, she hissed when she accidentally slammed her elbow in her hurry.

She boiled the water and poured in the ingredients for instant ramen. She tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for the three minutes to cook her ramen. Once it was cooked, she poured it into a bowl and devoured it, ignoring the sting that her tongue had from the burn.

_'Baa-chan's gonna kill me if I'm late!'_

A quick glance to the clock showed that it was currently 11:56. She really didn't want to be a victim of Tsunade's punches. She already suffered enough from Sakura!

She tied her hitai-ate tightly around her forehead, to ensure that it wouldn't fall off. She grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder. After dumping her dishes on the sink — it would probably stay that way until she finished her mission — she hastily locked her door and started hopping from building to building.

Landing on the Hokage tower's roof, she slipped inside the Hokage's office via window.

Shouting a greeting, she sheepishly grinned and scratched the back of her head, "Yo, Baa-chan—"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" the Hokage shouted, enraged.

The blonde jinchuuriki didn't seem to notice, "Am I late?"

Tsunade sniffed, "Surprisingly, no. Right on the dot, actually."

"Whoo, for a second there I thought you would bash my head with your monstrous—" _THWACK!_

A chunin, maybe a little bit older than Naruto, watched the scene with amusement, chuckling. He cleared his throat, interrupting her from whining whilst clutching her throbbing head.

Naruto blushed bright red, embarrassed. She locked her hands behind her head and smiled sheepishly at the man, "Hehe, sorry 'bout that. 'Name's Uzumaki Naruto, you?"

The man smirked at her, "My name's Nakamura Toshiro," he bowed his head slightly, "Pleased to meet you."

Tsunade said, "Now that you have been introduced, I think it's time for you to head to Bunkyo."

Naruto took this moment to examine Toshiro's features. He was a foot taller than her and fairly handsome, had short light brown hair, green eyes. He had an average build and slightly tanned skin. He wore the Konoha flak jacket unzipped, a dark long sleeve underneath. His holster was placed on his left thigh, rather than on his right. He had black pants tucked into bandages a few inches below his knees. His open-toed sandals were black as well.

"How long is it gonna take to head to Bunkyo by foot?"

Tsunade schooled a thoughtful expression, thinking for a moment, "I'd say probably about two days."

"Toshiro-san here will lead you to your apartment and show you the school."

Naruto nodded, "Alright!"

"Dismissed."

Once she made sure that no one was watching, she discreetly produced a bottle of sake that she hid behind a pot of plant. Her honey eyes shifting from side to side, she warily took a little sip. She was silent, eyes darting from side to side, as if someone would just randomly pop in. She took another sip. Oh, how she loved the exquisite tast—

"TSUNADE-SAMAAA!"

"SHIZUNE! GIVE THAT BACK!"

"GO BACK TO YOUR PAPERWORK!"

* * *

"Oi, Toshiro. That's your name, right? Yeah, well," Naruto panted, her breaths coming out harsh and ragged, "D'you think we can rest for about?"

He halted his hopping, turning to look at the sun, "Yeah, I guess we can take a short break."

She sighed in relief, "Oh, thank God," she slumped, resting on one of a large and bulky tree's branches. Wiping the sweat on her face, she asked him, "So, what's it like outside the Elemental Countries?"

"Pretty different from here," he took a big gulp from his canteen, "They have better technology, stuff like that. You'll find out when we get there, anyway."

"Ahh."

"They don't know much about us either. They spout things like myths and legends about ninja, such nonsense. I don't think they even know we exist, sans for a few powerful people, like the client that hired you. We always keep hidden, anyway. That's why we our village is called 'Hidden Leaf Village'. For it _is _hidden. There are powerful genjutsu that hide the existence of the Shinobi World. Any outsiders that stumble upon it will only see ruins."

She raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

"The Kage wouldn't want the outside to be aware of our existence," he replied.

Nodding slowly, she said, "That makes sense, I guess."

Toshiro then craned his neck to the sun again, deciphering the time, "Let's go."

She gaped at him, whining, "Whaaat? But I just sat down!"

"If we continue to rest for longer than a few minutes, our journey to Bunkyo might be more than two days. Surely, you wouldn't want that, Naruto-san?" he smirked at her, raising his eyebrow.

She glared at him for a moment, before she deflated and sighed, grumbling, "I didn't even get to eat ramen."

* * *

She whistled appreciatively as she stepped foot into her new apartment. It look like an exact replica of the one she had back at home! Dumping her bag on her bed, she noticed that her uniform, as well as some spares, were already placed on her bed. She then followed Toshiro out. He was to show her the academy.

Before they came to Bunkyo, they changed their shinobi clothes to something more casual and civilian-like to avoid gaining any unnecessary attention. She still wore her jacket, albeit unzipped.

She gazed around, noting that the buildings were much different from what she was used to in Konoha. The neighborhood was really quiet, only a few people were out, since it was still early morning. After a few minutes of walking, she noticed that he had stopped.

"Naruto-san."

"Hmm?" she turned her head to the source of the voice, only for her eyes to widen in awe. The building behind Toshiro was immensely big! And this was only one of the buildings! She disregarded the girly color and gaped at the building. _This_ was Ouran Academy? She definitely didn't expect it to be something like this. She had imagined it to be like the Ninja Academy building, but this was _nothing _like the academy. Her old academy had absolutely nothing compared Ouran! Everything was so grand and elegant!

Even the ridiculous fountain statue of a peeing toddler!

"Wow," she whispered quietly, looking around.

Turning her head to Toshiro, she saw that he was already strolling inside, "H-Hey!"

"Come, Naruto-san," he stopped for a moment to let her catch up, "It is time to for you to meet your client, the chairman."

Once they were inside, her jaw dropped again and she gaped at the large and high ceilings. The interior was even more grand, if that was possible. The marble floors shined, she could almost see her reflection. The walls were void of any cracks, stains, etc. The window panes and doors were finely done.

They walked through the colossal hallways, which were empty since the term hadn't started yet, in a comfortable silence. Naruto was too busy gaping in awe to utter a single word.

They finally halted outside tall white double doors that were engraved with elegant markings. Toshiro knocked twice, and when a "Come in," was heard, he laid his hand on the handle, creaking it open.

Yuzuru, a middle-aged man with sandy blonde hair, deep brown eyes, and a handsome face for a man his age, stood up from his chair, his hands on his desk, "Ahh, I've been expecting you."

Naruto could see photographs of a blonde boy with violet eyes placed around the room, each one with a different stage in life.

She smiled and bowed slightly, "Uzumaki Naruto, at your service, sir. Baa-cha—Err, Hokage-sama has sent me for the mission."

Toshiro nodded at them, "I'll take my leave then."

She turned to him and waved, "See ya, 'Shiro!"

He waved back slightly, sending Naruto a small smile, before he continued his way out.

Yuzuru spread out his arms in welcome, "Welcome Ouran Academy. Have you settled in yet? Please, take a sit."

"Uhh, yeah I have," she smiled at him warmly, sitting on one of the chairs.

He sat back down his chair and returned her smile. He locked his fingers on the desk, reminding her of the way Sasuke sat at the Ninja Academy, "You are the one Tsunade-hime sent? Hmm, I didn't expect someone like you to be a bodyguard, much less a ninja."

"What?" she glared, "You shouldn't to underestimate me! I'm one of the greatest shinobi back in Konoha! Dattebayo!"

Raising his hands as if to surrender, he said, "No, no. I'm sorry if I offended you. I was just a little surprised. This could work for our advantage, though. No one would suspect someone like you to actually be ninja."

He cleared his throat, handing her a map, an ID and a piece of paper, "Here is your schedule, identification card and the map of the academy."

Picking up one of the framed photos, he showed her a picture of the blonde boy with violet eyes, now a teenager, "This is the boy that you will guard, Tamaki. He is also in a host club. I hope it isn't too much of a hassle for you to join?"

She shook her head, "Nahh, it's all good. This way it's easier for me to guard him."

"It's settled, then?"

Standing up from her sitting position, she bowed, "Yes."

"Good luck on your first day, Uzumaki-san. I hope you enjoy your stay here. And don't worry about your uniform, Tsunade-hime has informed me already."

She started to walk out of the room, before she paused turning back to face him, nervously scratching her blonde locks, a shy expression plastered on her face, "Is it alright if I call you you Ojii-chan? I know it's rude, but... It's just that... you kinda remind me of someone."

He raised his eyebrows, nodding slowly, "Yes, it is no problem."

Beaming at him with a huge smile, she chimed, "Arigato! See ya, Jii-chan!" and raced out.

Shaking his head, he let a slight smile grace his face.

_'What a peculiar girl...'_

* * *

**Hi :D I hope you're enjoying the fanfic so far. Don't worry about Naruto liking Sasuke. I'm planning on pairing her to one of the hosts. There's probably gonna be a poll in the future. Naruto's gonna be meeting the host club in the next chapter.**

**Oh, and one of you guys wanted a description of Naruto. Well, she has short spiky blond hair, deep azure(I know I posted cerulean in the last chapter, ignore that) eyes, tanned skin, whiskered cheeks, B cup breasts that she usually keeps bounded with bandages, toned limbs, some curves. Basically, the same Naruto in the series. Except female and curvier. Her personality is still the same.**

**Err, yeah... Uhm, thanks for reading! :)**


	3. YOU'RE A GIRL?

**Falling  
**_**YOU'RE A GIRL?**_

_Disclaimer: I own neither Naruto nor OHSHC._

* * *

As soon as she arrived back to her new apartment, Naruto started putting up the photos that she brought with her, hanging them in the wall, some of them were placed on top of her dresser, where she already place her clothes, shinobi and civilian. Opening the cupboards in her kitchen, she saw that there were a dozen ramen already, she started filling it to the brim with styrofoam instant ramen cups, as well as some cans of soup, sardines, etc. Since Tsunade had told her that the fridge was already filled up with food and drinks, she didn't bother opening it. Though she suspected that the Legendary Sucker might have placed a _lot_ of vegetables and all that healthy crap in, she figured it would be alright. I mean, Tsunade gave her a _solo _mission. This is a chance to prove wrong those people who think she's nothing but a failure!

Hah! She'd bet _all _her ramen that Sasuke hasn't even been to a solo mission! One point for Uzumaki Naruto!

Deciding to explore around, she quickly unpacked the rest of her stuff. Locking the door behind her, she sped off to a random direction, narrowly dodging any objects that she came across. She would have ran off in full speed, but she wouldn't want to risk any people seeing.

Her mind drifting from the new limited edition ramen she bought before she left Konoha, to those wilting plants that she had left in her old apartment, she failed to notice a certain person with messy brunette hair clad in boyish clothes step infront of her.

_THUD._

"Oomph," she grumbled, inwardly scolding herself for failing to notice her surroundings. She was a ninja, dammit! Was all that training she did all for nothing?

"Ahh! Gomenasai," she heard a soft voice apologize beneath her.

She opened one of her eyes, only to see deep chocolate brown eyes staring into her azure ones. Blushing slightly, she scrambled to stand up from their tangled mess on the floor. Offering a hand to the boy — atleast, that's what she thought — she took his pale hand and heaved him up from the ground.

Now seeing him in full view, she scrutinized him and inwardly blushed, _'He's kinda cute...' _Unaware that the other one was thinking the same thing about her.

_**'What's this? The kit has a crush? What about that Uchiha boy?' **_Kurama teased her mercilessly, enjoying the blush that rivaled Hinata's.

_'Shut up, you damn fox!'_

She grinned at him apologetically, scratching her blonde spikes in embarrassment, "Heh, sorry 'bout that. Guess I wasn't paying much attention to where I was going."

A smile went its way up to the petite boy's face, "Oh no, it's alright. It's partly my fault," he dismissed with a wave of his hand.

"I'm Fujioka Haruhi," he introduced himself, bowing to his waist.

Isn't Haruhi a name for girls? Well, Naruto is a boy's name, so she really shouldn't judge. Grinning and deciding to forgo bowing, she pointed to herself with her thumb, "The name's Uzumaki Naruto! Remember it!"

Eyes shining with amusement, Haruhi asked her, "Are you new here? I believe I've never seen you in this apartment building before, Uzumaki-san."

"Call me Naruto! And yeah, I'm new here, I just moved in," she smiled broadly, "I was planning to take a walk around and familiarize myself with the area. Wanna join me, Haruhi?"

"Sure, Uzuma—I mean Naruto-san."

They started walking again, heading down the stairs, conversing with each other. Naruto didn't care what they were talking about. They could talk about _cheese _for all she cared. She was just ecstatic to already have her first friend in Japan. In fact, she was so happy that she started skipping.

"Naruto-san?" Haruhi glanced at his newfound friend, who was also humming a random tune, concernedly.

Laughing merrily, she wrapped an arm around his shoulder, half-hugging him, unaware of the streak of red on his face, "Oh, nothing you you should concern yourself with, Haru—" she suddenly tensed, feeling something _soft_ and _squishy_. It was distinct, but it was still there.

She immediately removed her arm from his shoulder, as if she was burned. With widened eyes, she stared at Haruhi unblinkingly.

He fidgeted under her intense gaze, glancing around uneasily. Opening his mouth to ask what's wrong, his friend latched her arms on his shoulders, her eyes squinting and examining him again.

This went on for a few more minutes before Naruto abruptly let go of him and staggered back, pointing a shaking index finger at him. Her jaw dropping in shock, she spluttered, "Ha-Haruhi..."

"What is it?" he asked nervously.

"You... Y-you're..." she was so in shock that she couldn't even say a coherent sentence.

"What?" he repeated, wanting to know what was wrong.

"YOU'RE A GIRL?"

Blink. Blink.

"... Yes. Did you not know?" Did he — sorry, _she _— really look too much like a boy?

"No, I thought you were a guy!"

Haruhi's eyes drooped down, looking away from her, _'Does he prefer boys as friends?'_

As if reading her mind, Naruto flailed her arms around, trying to explain, "Not that I mind! I was just in shock, I guess. Gomen," this was her _second _time mistaking a person's gender. First Haku, now Haruhi.

"Believe it or not, this isn't the first time I've mistaken someone's gender!" she grinned, "It doesn't matter to me whether your a guy or a girl, you're still my friend... Right?"

Haruhi felt her stomach explode with butterflies at the hopeful expression that Naruto was giving her. Smiling, she replied, "Of course! For a second there, I thought you wouldn't want to be my friend anymore..."

The blonde gave her a confused look, "Wha? Why?"

Shrugging, she smiled, "I thought you wanted guys as friends."

Naruto suddenly halted again. Now it was Haruhi's turn to give a confused look.

Her face was serious, her lips set in a grim line. The uncharacteristic expression worried Haruhi. "Haruhi... It doesn't matter to me what you look like, what your gender is, what your IQ is, where you live, etcetera etcetara. You're my friend because you are _you_," she grinned, her eyelids crinkling, "Okay?"

Haruhi blushed slightly, nodding for Naruto's speech rendered her speechless. She never had anyone want to be her friend before. Well, she had some friends back in middle school, but they only befriended her for her intelligence. They would pretend that they didn't know what to do, then they would ask her for help. In the end, it would always be her doing their homework. She didn't suspect a thing, thinking that friends help each other with their homework. It wasn't until the day she announced she was going to Ouran that she found out their motives for befriending her. Her friends protested and one of them carelessly said, "Who's gonna do our homework now?"

Let's just say, she never saw them ever again. They probably already found another 'friend' to use.

"You could be some super cool alien hybrid for all I care! Or maybe even a—" Naruto rambled on and on, earning a soft giggle from Haruhi.

Checking her wristwatch, she saw that it was already a quarter past five. She shook Naruto's shoulder slightly, interrupting the blonde, "Naruto-san, we should probably go home now."

"Oh yeah!"

She grabbed hold of the brunette's wrist, dragging her as she ran to the apartment building. Haruhi attempted to follow the blonde's speed, spluttering behind her. Even though it wasn't Naruto's full speed, she still ran pretty fast.

Naruto winced when a bug splattered across her friend's face, "Ne, you okay, Haruhi-chan?"

"Y-yeah."

When they finally arrived at the apartment complex, Naruto squinted her eyes and glanced at each door, asking, "Which one's yours?"

"Uhh, it's okay. I'll go by myself," Haruhi mumbled.

The blonde flashed her a foxy grin, shaking her head vigorously, "I insist!" then her expression turned to one of terror, "What if someone drags you into an alley and _rapes _you?"

Giving her a look of exasperation, Haruhi thought to herself, _'My, what such imagination Naruto-san has.'_

She pointed to one of the doors of the building, saying, "That's where I live."

When she turned back to Naruto, she saw that her friend was literally jumping in excitement and was wearing the biggest grin she ever saw, prompting the brunette to sweatdrop, "That's just a few doors from where I live!"

Upon arriving infront the door of Haruhi's apartment, Naruto immediately started to knock so loud, the dead could hear it. She even started making loud knocking noises, "KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK—"

And when the door dramatically creaked open, Naruto saw a beautiful redhead woman with long wavy hair. That must be Haruhi's mother!

"Good evenin', Ma'am!" she grinned, her hands on her hips, puffing her chest out in a gallant pose, "You must be Haruhi-chan's Kaa-chan! Now I know where she got her good looks from!"

The woman giggled giddily into her hand, a light blush on her face, "Oh, such a fine young man. Are you my dear daughter's lover?"

Not even noticing that she was being called a man, Naruto spluttered and stuttered, "Wh-what? We're just friends!" she turned to the brunette, "Right, Haruhi-chan?"

Ignoring the pang in her heart, Haruhi gave them a smile, "Yeah..."

"Anyways, I'm Uzumaki Naruto," the blonde introduced herself, "Nice to meet'cha!"

The woman smiled, "My name is Fujioka Ryouji, but you can just call me Ranka, Naruto-kun~" she cooed.

Sneaking a glance at the Fujioka's clock, Naruto said, "I guess I better head home now."

"Oh! But can't you stay for dinner?" It didn't matter to him that they only had enough food to feed two people, his lovely daughter and this fine young man could share! Daydreams of NaruHaru clouded his mind, he wistfully said, "Otou-chan is so happy~! Haruhi never brings any friends home!"

While the crossdresser continued to twirl around and daydream about his daughter's love life, Naruto gaped and stood stiff as a board. Otou-chan. _Otou-chan._ _**Otou-chan. **_His words echoed around her head.

"Huh? Naruto-kun?"

Poke.

Poke.

"What did you do to him, Tou-san?"

"Th-third..." she whimpered to herself, sulking.

* * *

"She shoots, she scores!" Naruto cheered as she threw her bundle of used clothes inside a wicker basket.

She mussed her short spiky blonde hair with her bright orange towel, attempting to dry it. Today was her first day in Ouran Academy. She offhandedly wondered how the people there acted. Were they the stereotype snobby and spoiled rich kids? Polite? Rude? _'I guess I'll just have to see for myself.'_

She stood there as bare as the day she was born, eyeing her uniform in disapproval, _'There's no orange!' _before she just shrugged it off — atleast it wasn't a dress — and slipped on some black boxers with red spirals. Grabbing the roll of bandages on her bed, she started wrapping and binding her B-cup chest.

She fumbled slightly with the black tie with a purple stripe. It was a good thing that Sakura thought her how to, or she would've just forgone the tie and probably get scolded on for not wearing the full uniform.

Now clad in a pale blue blazer over a white shirt — she would've had it untucked, but she wanted to make a good impression — a pair of black trousers and black purple-striped tie, she grabbed her dark green messenger bag and took a glance at her clock.

Not wanting to be late in her first day, she locked the door and started running to her school. She wiped a small bead of sweat on her forehead, taking in the site of her school. Even though she already saw it yesterday, she couldn't help but gape in awe again. It would take some time to get used to this.

She noticed that the girls around her, and some boys, seemed to be whispering, giggling, and pointing at her. She thought that maybe they were talking bad about her, but they had red faces, like the ones Hinata got whenever she saw Naruto.

When her azure eyes landed on the girls' uniform, she almost hissed in pure contempt and disdain. She thanked whatever God there was that she was allowed to wear the boys' uniform. The dress was too much poofy for her tastes, and she didn't think that she could fight in that horrid dress.

Taking out the map of the school, she attempted to navigate herself to Class 2A. She continued to do this until she eventually gave up and decided to ask directions.

Walking up to a tall handsome guy with short black hair and grey — or was it black? — eyes behind glinting black rimmed glasses, she asked, "Excuse me?"

The young man turned his attention to her, a calculated gaze running up and down her form to analyse her, "Yes?"

She flashed him a big smile, "Can you please point me the direction for Class 2A?"

"What a coincidence," he returned her smile politely, which Naruto knew was fake from her experiences with Sai, "That is also my class. Why don't we walk there together?"

"Sure," she grinned.

Turning her head to look outside one of the school's large windows, she asked him, "Ne, ne, what's your name?"

"Ootori Kyouya."

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto!"

As Naruto continued to chatter about random trivial matters, Kyouya watched her silently, _'So he is one of the new students... I would have to search about him later.'_

He left her there standing in front of the door to notify their teacher of her presence, "Sensei," he gestured his head to the door.

"Ahh! The new student is here," their teacher clapped her hands excitedly, "Please take your seat, Ootori-san," he nodded, sitting down next to a young man with blonde hair and violet eyes.

"Class!" the teacher tried to be heard over the shouts and antics of her class, "CLASS!" When her attempt failed, she pulled out a whistle and blew on it, causing a shrill sound to surround the room. Almost immediately, the students quieted down and gave the teacher their undivided attention.

"Class," she smiled, her hands folded on her lap, "Today we have received a new student for Class 2A," she gestured to the door, where a nervous Naruto walked in and waved at her new classmates, "Now, why don't you introduce yourself?"

Her nervousness dropping down a little, she enthusiastically shouted, grinning, "My name's Uzumaki Naruto! I like instant ramen in a cup, and I really like the ramen—"

All the while Naruto continued to prattle on and on about ramen, the females in the class sighed wistfully and eyed him like a piece of meat. The males seemed bored of her, but a few were blushing and giving her discreet glances.

The teacher sweatdropped, "Uzumaki-san, I think that's enough," she smiled nervously, "Please take a seat next to..." she thoughtfully looked around the room, "Suoh-san! Raise your hand, please."

Naruto stopped her long introduction and peered to look at the owner of the cheerfully waving hand, _'This is the person I'm supposed to guard, huh?'_

Plopping down to her chair, she turned to the right, "Hi!" she grinned, "Uzumaki Naruto's the name. You?"

Her seatmate propped his chin on his palm, blue-violet gazing into azure, and spoke dramatically in a smooth voice, "My name is Suoh Tamaki..."

When Tamaki continued to stare into her eyes, Naruto awkwardly turned her head back to the front. From the corner of her eyes, she could see that her charge seemed to curl into a ball in the corner and started... growing mushrooms?

_'Weird...'_

* * *

**Hello, my beloved readers ;D She'll be meeting the rest of the host club in the next chapter. Oh, and can you please give me a little feedback on my fanfic? I know that alot of people are reading, but I don't know if they are enjoying it D:**

**Anyways, can you guys give me suggestions on what Naruto's type could be? That'd be really helpful! Thanks~**


	4. Host Club

**Falling  
**_**Host Club**_

_Disclaimer: I own neither Naruto nor OHSHC._

* * *

Classes were done for the day. However, Naruto didn't learn much because of these reasons: a) It was boring, b) It was boring, and c) IT WAS SO FREAKIN' BORING. Even more boring than the Ninja Academy! Her seatmate and charge, Tamaki, kept trying to talk to her, but everytime he did so, he kept staring into her eyes. What, did he have a crush on her? Was he trying to woo her? Bahh, men are so confusing. She had a nice nap, though. The teacher didn't wake her up, so she wasn't gonna complain... much.

Staring confusedly at the map she held, she turned another corner, _'I swear I've passed this hallway before...'_

A student dashed by, bumping into her. How they could still bump into her in this huge hallway, she would never know.

Once again deciding to ask for directions, Naruto walked to the nearest student and tapped her shoulder slightly. When she gained the student's attention, she asked, "Uhh, can you point me the way to the Third Music Room?"

_SQUUEAAAAALLL!  
__  
_"Is he going to join?"

_KYAAA!_

"I sure hope so!"

_OHEMGEE!_

She clamped her hands over her sensitive ears in an attempt to drown out the loud screams and squeals of the female that surrounded her. What the fu—?

She managed to escape them, closing her eyes to focus in finding Tamaki's chakra signature inside the building. Why didn't she think of this before?

Taking her time, she walked up the extravagant red carpeted stairs, listening to the quiet tapping as her shoes connected to the floor with every step. She swung her bag around as she whistled a catchy tune.

Finally stopping in front of double doors with golden handles, she detected six chakra signatures inside, excluding her charge's signature. Come to think of it, one of those signatures seem familiar... Laying her hand on one handle, she turned it and opened the door just in time to hear a loud crash.

She swatted away the red rose petals that attacked her, she poked her head inside the room. She saw identical red/orange-haired twins peering over the shoulders of what looked like a male with messy brunette hair, who seemed to reach out for the broken pieces of the expensive vase whilst holding onto its stand. A blonde child who was hugging a pink bunny, and a tall dark-haired young man silently watched them. She also saw her charge and that bespectacled guy.

"Ahh..." the twins drawled.

One of the twins said, "Rene's flower vase that was the target of our in-school auction..."

"That's not good," the other said, "And we thought we could've reaped up to eight million yen off of this."

"EIGHT MILLION YEN?"

That voice... isn't that...?

"... Haruhi?" she muttered.

Haruhi was mumbling to herself while twitching, a distressed air around her. She stood up from her position on the stand and faced the twins over her shoulder, "Umm... About paying for this..."

"Are you able to?" the twins asked simultaneously, "Someone who can't even buy our designated uniform."

"Besides, what's with the stupid outfit?"

Naruto saw the guy who helped her find her class, Kyoya, bend over to pick up one of the many broken pieces of the vase, "What should we do, Tamaki?"

"Have you heard of this saying, Fujioka-kun?" Tamaki asked, swinging his right leg over his left. He laid his chin on his hand. And with eyes closed, he pointed at Haruhi, "'When in Rome, do as the Romans do. If you don't have money, then work it off.'"

But weren't they in Japan?

"Starting today, you're... the Host Club's dog!"

When Haruhi's form paled at Tamaki's words, Naruto decided to step in, barking "OI!"

"Huh?"

The Host Club only then noticed her standing near the door, pointing her index finger to them, her free hand clenching. With an expression of determination, she shouted, "What are you doing to Haruhi-chan?"

Seeing that Haruhi started swaying, Naruto rushed to her side and caught her before her paled form made contact with the floor, "Haruhi-chan!"

Adjusting her body, Naruto laid her hands on her shoulders gently... only to shake her violently, "HARUHI-CHAN, DON'T DIEEEE!"

The hosts eyed the newcomer with interest, while Tamaki enthusiastically greeted her, "Uzumaki-kun!"

Ignoring him completely, she continued to vigorously shake her friend, anime tears falling down her eyes, wailing loudly into the brunette's ear, "HARUHIIII!"

"Tono, you know this guy?" the twins questioned.

"Uzumaki-kuuun!" Tamaki waved his hand in front of her face, only to be struck frozen by the vicious electrifying glare of azure eyes.

She hugged Haruhi close, glaring at them coldly, "What did you do to Haruhi-chan? I'LL KILL YOU, 'TTEBAYO!"

Kyoya pushed up his glasses with a finger, "We did not do anything to Fujioka-kun. He, however, broke an expensive vase that was to be sold in our auction. I believe he was in too much shock that he fainted."

She crossed her arms, removing her glare from Tamaki, who sighed in relief, and redirecting it to Kyoya, she grumbled, "It's _your _fault for placing that stupid vase there!"

Smirking, he coolly replied, "But he was the one who broke the vase. Therefore, he has no choice but to work for us until he can pay back the full amount."

Naruto stood up, dropping Haruhi to the floor with a loud bang. Puffing her chest out, she shouted, "I'll help her pay it back!" Not only would she be able to help a friend, but she would also be able to guard Tamaki. It's like killing two birds with one stone! Poor birdies...

His smirk widened. He turned to the president, "Tamaki?"

Tamaki took her hands and twirled her around, "Oh, how joyful! We now have two little doggies!"

"O-oi! LET ME GO!"

* * *

"You didn't have to help me with my debt, you know," Haruhi said, holding a paper bag filled with the things the Host Club made them buy.

"I wanted to," Naruto shrugged, one hand holding another bag of groceries, "Friends help each other, right?"

The brunette smiled slightly, "Yeah..."

"Ne, why are you wearing glasses, anyway? Yesterday you weren't wearin' them," the tanned blonde questioned.

"I lost my contacts at the orientation..." Haruhi shrugged with one shoulder.

Squinting her eyes, she said, "But wasn't the orientation yesterday? When I met you, it would've been after the orientation..." she peered into large brown eyes, her face inches away from Haruhi's.

Adjusting her glasses slightly, Haruhi replied, "Well, yeah, but I wasn't wearing any contacts when I met you."

"But then how can you SEE?"

"Naruto-senpai," she chuckled, "I'm not blind, my vision is just blurry."

"You didn't tell me you go to Ouran," Naruto accused.

Giving the tanned blonde an amused glance, she deadpanned, "You didn't ask," and then added as an afterthought, "_You _didn't tell me you go to Ouran."

Naruto shrugged innocently, "Must've slipped my mind."

Eventually, they made it back to the Host Club, where the hosts were seated on their stations, with girls chattering with them and drinking tea.

"... wouldn't call them little cats, but rather," Tamaki was conversing with a girl who had brownish red hair. When he saw the 'dogs' arriving, he paused and said, "Well, speak of the devil."

"Little piggies, well done with your errand. Did you buy the correct items?"

Haruhi sweatdrop at the nickname, "P-piggy?"

"Who ya calling a piggy?" Naruto grumbled, walking up to the 'King', dumping her bag of groceries on his lap roughly, while he caught it before any of the contents fell to the floor. First dogs, then cats, then _piggies_. What next, a sheep?

Tamaki took out a container, examining the jar of instant coffee, questioning, "And what would this be?"

_'Is this guy stupid or something? Doesn't he know what instant coffee is?' _thought Naruto in disbelief.  
_  
_"Coffee, as you can see," Haruhi answered.

"I haven't seen this maker before," Tamaki admitted, "Is this one of the ones where it's already ground?"

"No, it's the instant kind."

Two of the girls Tamaki were hosting tilted there heads to the side, "Instant?"

Tamaki's eyes grew wide, "Ohh! This is the type where all you need to do is put hot water in it? The so-called commoner coffee?"

"Oh my, so that's the famous—"

"So it was true that poor people use this since they can't grind coffee nuts with the little time they have."

"Mm, mm!" The customers nodded.

Naruto looked at them with annoyance, mumbling to herself, "We're so sorry that us _commoners _don't have as much money as you guys have. Some of us actually _work _for money."

She was lucky she had enough money to last a year in this place. She'll have to cut down the amount of ramen intake she eats... Oh God, why?

"Commoner's wisdom, I see," she heard Kyoya say.

"300 yen for 100 grams, huh?" one of the twins started, "What an extraordinary price!" the other finished.

Haruhi had enough, "I'll go buy it again! Sorry for not buying expensive coffee nuts!"

Naruto curiously eyed Tamaki as he raised a hand, standing up, "No, wait!"

"I'll try this," he declared.

When everyone around him gasped, he raised the container of coffee, his free hand on his hip and repeated, "I'll try this out!"

As everyone clapped at the male blonde's 'bravery', she watched them with half-lidded bored eyes.

"Yosh, Haruhi, Naruto," she perked up when he called her name, "Come over here and make us some commoner coffee."

While Haruhi held an distressed and annoyed expression, Naruto's was one of mild anger, "Who do you think we are?" she bristled, "We're not your servants!"

Haruhi just shrugged and followed his orders, though Naruto sulked for a few minutes before she made a move to follow.

"Tamaki-sama is dallying too much," the maroon haired lady said as she placed her tea back on the table, prompting Naruto to halt her steps, "There is no way such a personal favorite coffee bought by a lowly commoner would suit his taste."

"Huh?" Naruto gave her a look of confusion.

"Excuse me," Ayanokoji turned to her with a fake sweet smile, "I was talking to myself."

Naruto stayed back for awhile, squinting her eyes suspiciously at Ayanokoji, before she hesitatingly turned and walked to where Haruhi situated, who had already prepared the coffee and distributed them to the ladies.

She heard a girl talk about how her father wouldn't like her to drink any of the commoner coffee, and watched with interested eyes as Tamaki held the girl close, dipping her, "Would you drink it if we went mouth-to-mouth?"

Was that all it took to host? Flirt? She wasn't a host yet, so she probably wouldn't be able to go on the host club trips she heard about. But how could she convince them to make her a host and entertain ladies, when she herself is one? They probably already think she's weird enough to wear the male uniform.

Turning her head away from the squeals, she let her eyes gaze around the room.

Hearing a chuckle, she focused her eyes on one of the twins. What were their names again?

"And then he said he woke up shocked from a nightmare."

"Hikaru!" the other twin blushed slightly from embarrassment. Ahh, so the one who had his hair parted to his right was Hikaru, eh?

"Speaking of that... in front of others... is so mean... Speaking of that..." ... Was he _crying_?

"Kaoru..."

Naruto felt her eyes go extra wide, her face going red at the site of Hikaru holding Kaoru's chin, pulling him closer and murmuring soft apologies.

"Kyaaa! It's the beautiful brotherly love!"

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Mori, that really tall and silent guy, walk in with Honey on his back, the loli-shota rubbing his eyes.

Honey apologized for their tardiness, "Gomen... I fell asleep while waiting for Takashi-kun at the Kendo Club."

_'Are those _flowers_?'_

"E-excuse me..." a meek voice said from behind.

She turned around to find a girl with a strawberry blonde bob and emerald green eyes. Her meekness and shyness reminded her of a certain Hyuuga heiress.

"Hai?"

The girl nervously shuffled her shoes on the floor, blushing slightly, "Uh-uhmm... Are you... a new host?" she squeaked out.

Naruto gave her a wide smile, "Heh, I wish," she raised the tray she was holding, "Coffee?"

Her smile only widened when the blushing girl accepted a cup of coffee, "What's your name?"

"K-Kimiko..."

"Well, 'K-Kimiko'-chan," she teased, "M'names Naruto! Why aren't you designating one of the hosts?"

Kimiko ducked her head, biting her lip, "I-I wanted to d-designate Na-Naruto-kun..."

Naruto tilted her head to the side, question marks floating around her head. Why would a girl like Kimiko want to designate a girl? Is she a lesbian? WAIT! Did Kimiko think she was a guy? Before she opened her mouth to utter a protest, her words died down her throat when she remembered that she needed to join the club to protect Tamaki during club hours and any host events/trips that are held. She wouldn't be really lying about her gender anyway, she never mentioned her real gender to anyone, nor did she claim that she was a boy. It was all for the mission.

"I'm sorry, Kimiko-chan," Naruto placed the tray on the table before she clapped her hands together in a pleading gesture, "But I'm not a host in the host club."

Kimiko shook her head, waving her hands frantically, "N-no, it's alright, Naruto-kun..."

"I hope you have fun anyway," she flashed the shorter blonde with a foxy smile.

The strawberry blonde nodded, her blush darkening.

Naruto hummed to herself when she noticed Kyoya call for her name. She turned back to the young lady before her and rubbed her neck with her hand, "Sorry, Kimiko-chan! But I gotta go back to work. See ya!"

"B-bye bye..." Kimiko whispered, before she blushed again and headed off to join her friends at Mori and Honey's station.

"Kimiko-chan, where have you been?" her friends fussed over her.

"N-nowhere..." she whispered quietly, her friends straining to hear her.

Noticing the their friend was staring at a certain tanned blonde with azure eyes, they raised their eyebrows. They turned to their designated host and questioned, "Ne, Mori-kun, Honey-kun, who is that young man?"

Honey raised a brow, a finger on his lip, "Who?"

They pointed to Naruto, who served coffee around, oblivious to the attention she was getting.

"Ohh! You mean Naru-chan!"

Seeing that they immediately placed their undivided attention to him, he continued, "Naru-chan, along with Haru-chan, are the commoners of Ouran Academy! Haru-chan got here by scholarship, but I'm not sure about Naru-chan..." he pouted, a hand thoughtfully rubbing his chin.

"Do you, Takashi?" The silent teen shook his head.

"He's Tama-chan and Kyo-chan's classmate!" he exclaimed, hugging his Usa-chan.

"Say, Honey-kun..." a girl with straight brown hair and dark ebony eyes started, "Is he a host?"

Honey shook his head, "Nope."

The girls that surrounded that deflated at the news, trailing longing gazes at the spiky blonde's back.

"Yo, Kyoya!" Naruto greeted with a grin, "'Sup?"

Beside them, Haruhi was suddenly embraced by Honey. Turning her attention back to the bespectacled teen, she heard him say, "You have been attracting quite a decent amount of our ladies' attention."

"Really?" she asked, curiosity lacing her words.

Kyoya smirked, "Yes, really. I have talked this over with Tamaki earlier, and he is more than happy to have you as a host."

"What?" she thought she would have had to work her butt off to have them even _consider _making her a host.

Mistaking her silence, he said, "It would help pay off Haruhi's debt faster."

Grinning, the blonde snatched the male's hand and vigorously shaked it, "You got yourself a deal!"

Just then, Honey had finished talking to Haruhi, skipping back to his station and jumping on a customer's lap.

"By the way," Kyoya said to Haruhi, "Tamaki is our number one host — the king."

Naruto, who happened to hear, scoffed. Tamaki? _King? _King of what? Hah! She could beat him any day!

"70% of the costumers designate him as their host."

"The end of the world is here, huh?"

She chuckled at Haruhi's comment.

"By the way, your debt being eight million yen, you'll be this club's dog until graduation," he smiled, "Ah, apologies, you'll be in charge of trivial chores. You are free to run away, but my family has around a hundred talented private police. Do you hold a passport?" he asked the gaping form of Haruhi.

Gulping, Haruhi hugged Usa-chan, which Honey borrowed her in their last conversationg, peering over Kyoya's shoulder, "What about Naruto-senpai?"

"Ohh, him?" he smirked at both commoners, "Well, he is a host starting today."

"Ehhh?" Haruhi blinked, "Naruto-senpai agreed?"

"Well, of course. He would do anything to help you pay off your debt."

Haruhi's cheeks tinged pink a bit, mumbling to herself, "He didn't have to do this all for me..."

"That's right. Work like a dog, eh, Dasaoka-kun[Pathetic]," her charge said, blowing into Haruhi's ear.

Tamaki smiled, "Ne, Kyoya, has he agreed?"

"Of course," Kyoya pushed his glasses up with a finger, smirking, "Even if he did not, I would've blackmailed him into agreeing."

What? Naruto sweatdropped.

Meanwhile, Haruhi jumped away from Tamaki, scolding him, "Please stop that!"

"You won't be popular with the ladies if you are pathetic."

_"What did he say?' _Naruto thought, cracking her knuckles and voicing her thoughts, "What'd you say to Haruhi-chan?" Mission be damned, she wasn't going to let her friend be called pathetic.

"Ahh, Naruto-senpai!" said brunette waved her arms, "It's okay, really."

Haruhi faced Tamaki, "Anyway, I'm fundamentally not interested in that."

"What are you saying?" Tamaki suddenly had a rose in his hand, _'Where did that come from?'_, "It is a very important issue! A good man making women happy is everything!" he closed his eyes, his free hand to his heart.

"Well, you aren't making me happy," Naruto grumbled.

"It doesn't really matter, does it?" Haruhi said over the quiet mumbling of Naruto, "Men, women, or looks..." she closed her eyes, remembering Naruto's speech, "It's what's inside that matters for a person. I'm clueless as to why this club exists."

Naruto smiled foxily at Haruhi, who smiled back slightly with a tinge of pink.

"It's such a cruel thing..." Tamaki said.

The female blonde crossed her arms, an annoyed expression on her face, "What is it now?"

Either ignoring her, or not noticing her, the male blonde continued, "God sometimes creates perfect beings with perfect insides and outsides."

"Yeah, well," Naruto shot back, "You're not one of them!"

Yet again, Tamaki continued, "I can understand the feeling of consoling yourself like that. You wouldn't be able to live without doing that."

What the heck? Where do these roses and petals keep coming from?

Deciding to ignore the ranting male, she examined the room once again. It was just so... _pink_. Why couldn't it be orange? Orange is such a lovely color, you know?

"Obnoxious!"

Naruto turned her head back and saw Tamaki curling into a ball, a depressed aura around him. She snickered slightly.

"Umm, Tamaki-senpai?"

Suddenly, the twins that she saw doing the brotherly act laid their arms on Haruhi's head, laughing loudly at Tamaki's misery.

She watched them talk to Haruhi, trying to remember which was which. The one who had his hair parted to his right is... Hikari? Hikaru? And the one who had his hair parted to his left is... Kaori? Kaoru?

Because they were siblings, Hikaru and Kaoru had similar chakra signatures, as do people who are related to each other. But if you study the signatures closely, you would feel a slight difference in them.

Tamaki then stood up from his position on the floor, twirling around and doing various poses, no longer distressed, "I see, I see! Then let me teach you more techniques!"

"... He recovered fast," Haruhi said, Naruto nodding in agreement.

"Tono," Kaoru started.

"Call me King!"

"Even if you taught him the basics of being a host..."

Hikaru continued, "In his case, he doesn't even pass the most basic visual criteria, right?"

Naruto frowned at them, "Hey! Haruhi-chan is very cute."

"Ohh!" the twins turned their attention to him, "Aren't you that guy from earlier? What, do you have a crush on Haruhi?"

"No, I don't!"

"Well," Hikaru went in front of Haruhi, "For this type, even if you take off the glasses, his eyes will appear even small—" he widened his topaz eyes, as did his brother.

"Ah, wait!" Haruhi protested, "I lost my contacts on the first day of school!"

The other hosts sneaked to take a look, while Tamaki pushed away the twins in order to see her. He was silent for a second, gazing into her eyes, before he snapped his fingers, "Hikaru, Kaoru!"

The twins saluted, "Sir!"

They took Haruhi's wrists in their hands, dragging the screaming brunette out the door, leaving a trail of dust.

Tamaki pointed to Kyoya, who was already on his phone, "Kyoya, you call the hair designer!"

Then to Mori, "Mori-senpai, get us some contacts from the nurse!"

"Tama-chan, what about me?" Honey eagerly asked, eyes sparkling and flowers floating.

"Honey-senpai, you..." Tamaki started.

"Yeah, yeah!" the senior nodded eagerly.

"... Eat the cakes, please."

Honey depressingly went to a table with his Usa-chan, "You know? He said everyone else is busy doing something."

"Tamaki!"

"Huh?"

The male blonde turned to his classmate, who was also eagerly waiting for her instruction, "What about me? I'm part of the host club now, right?"

"Ahaha," Tamaki scratched his blonde locks slightly, "I'm sorry, Naruto, but why don't you join Honey-senpai?"

Naruto slugged to Honey, who was joyful that he had someone with him.

A few more minutes later, Naruto rubbed her stomach, a content expression plastered on her face. She, along with Honey, had just finished devouring the delicious cakes. It wasn't as good as ramen, but still pretty good!

"Umm, senpai," Haruhi's voice said from the other said of the curtain that separated them.

"Oh, you're done putting it on?" Tamaki asked.

Haruhi then slid the curtain to the side, showing herself to the rest of the hosts, this time with no glasses, no messy hair, and clad in the male uniform, "Is it okay for me to take this uniform?"

Ohh, dang! Haruhi looked so cute! Too bad she isn't a male. Uzumaki Naruto is very straight, thank you very much.

Tamaki cried joyful anime tears, "You look so cute! You're like a girl!"

"Haru-chan, you're so cute!"

"If you were so good looking—"

"—then say earlier, eh?"

"He might get costumers like this."

"Haruhi-chan, I give you an eleven out of ten!" Naruto shot her a double thumbs up.

"Yes, just as I predicted," Tamaki claimed.

He pointed to her, "You've graduated from trivial chores! Starting today, you're an official member of the Host Club! I'll personally train you, and Naruto," he added as an afterthought, "Into a first-class host."

"What?" the twins shot smirks at each other, "This little blondie here is a host as well?"

"Yeah, got a problem with that?" Naruto retorted.

"If you, along with Naruto, gather a hundred customers each that designate you, you're eight million debt will be gone."

"A host?" Haruhi asked.

"Don't you think it's better this way, Haruhi-chan? Now we can pay off your debt faster!" Naruto grinned.

"I guess..."

* * *

"S-so, Naruto-kun..."

"Hmm, what is it, Kimiko-chan?"

"Wh-what's your favorite c-color?"

The other ladies nodded, leaning forward to hear her answer.

"Well..." Naruto scratched her cheek, "I really like the color orange! Any shade is fine for me, but I like the neon orange one best."

"Why?" A lady with long red hair and turquoise eyes asked.

"When I was little... people always ignored me. I wanted their attention. I wore bright orange everyday, so that everyone could see me... But they still ignored me. So I started doing pranks... I got a bit of attention, but it wasn't good attention. The people back where I came from hated me ever since I was born, I didn't even know why until I was twelve."

"Why did they hate you?"

"Um..." Naruto looked down, playing with her hands in her lap, a frown on her face.

"Ahh, I'm so sorry, Naruto-kun! I didn't mean to pry!"

"Nah, it's okay," she forced a bright smile on her face, "I just have bad memories. Don't worry about it, I'll get over it some day."

Then, the forced smile slowly became a genuine grin, "If it wasn't for my haters, I wouldn't be as strong as I am now, ne?"

"Yeah!" the ladies nodded enthusiastically, wanting to change the subject so that Naruto won't be sad anymore.

"Why did you join the Host Club, Naruto-kun?"

"Ohh, well," Naruto forced a blush on her face, "I wanted to meet ladies as lovely as you."

"Kyaa!"

"Naruto-kun!"

"Ahh!" one of them said, a girl with curly shoulder-length brown hair and light brown eyes. She had just dropped a tea cup accidentally.

"I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean to!"

"It's okay," Naruto flashed her a grin, "Mistakes happen, we're only human."

She took the brunette's hand, which had a small cut. She kissed it, prompting a blush on the lady's face, "There, all better now, ne?"

"Naruto-kun!"

Once again, the ladies squealed.

"Naruto-kun, tell us about your family!"

"Do you have any siblings?"

"Where do you live?"

"Ahh, well... I don't really have a family. I'm an orphan."

They gasped, tears on the corner of their eyes, "How did your parents die?"

Naruto looked down, a sad smile on her face, "My mother... she died due to childbirth."

"And your father?"

"... He died on the day of my birth, trying to protect our village... trying to protect me."

The ladies had sad expression on the faces, feeling pity for the blonde.

"But even though I never really got to spend much time knowing them... I love them," she smiled forlornly, "Anyways, I don't have any siblings. But I have someone who I consider a brother."

"Really, who?"

"He's my bestfriend," she grinned, "Ever since we've met when we were kids, we were rivals. I've grown to love him as my brother," Lie, "And I live in an apartment complex near Ouran."

The other hosts, who were eavesdropping, were wondering how Naruto could be so happy and cheerful when she was hated as a child and alone for many years.

"What are your hobbies, Naruto-kun?"

"Pranking and training."

"Training? For what?"

Naruto grinned cockily, "I'm pretty good at hand-to-hand combat."

"Kyaa, Naruto-kun is so cool!"

"We're gonna designate you again tomorrow, for sure!"

"We had a fun time!"

"He's being accepted easily as well," Hikaru commented.

Kaoru laid a hand on his chin, "But what type shall he be?"

Tamaki snapped his fingers, "Haruhi, Naruto! Come here for a second."

"Hai?"

"What is it, _'King_'?"

"Give your salutations," he gestured his hand to Ayanokoji, "My customer, Ayanokoji-hime."

_'Isn't that the person from before?' _Naruto squinted her eyes suspiciously.

"Pleased to meet you," Haruhi smiled.

Naruto gave the girl her sensei's eye-smile, "Yeah, what Haruhi said."

Tamaki widened his eyes and latched on to the two commoners, hugging and spinning them around, "You guys are _so _cute! Those shy looking faces are good! Good! Very good!"

"T-Tamaki-sama," Ayanokoji sweatdropped.

Naruto tried to pry herself away from Tamaki, "O-Oi! NOT AGAIN," she finally managed to escape, leaving Haruhi to fend for herself.

"Mori-senpai! Help me please!"

Mori instantly ran to Haruhi's side and lifted her up and away from Tamaki.

"... Mori-senpai, you didn't have to go that far," Tamaki blinked.

"Come on, come back to Otou-san's arms!"

Seeing that Haruhi didn't want to, Tamaki once again went for Naruto, "Narutooo!"

"NO!" Naruto scrambled up and ran to hide from her self-proclaimed 'Otou-san'.

Meanwhile, Ayanokoji had a mean look on her face, gazing jealously at the two commoners that had Tamaki's attention.

* * *

"Ehhh?" Naruto looked around wildly, flailing her arms, "Where's my bag?"

Haruhi walked beside her, "Naruto-senpai, you can't find your bag, too?"

"Yeah, where'd it go?" the blonde muttered, patting around her pockets and taking out a frog coin purse, "Ahh! Atleast my Gama-chan is here!"

Sweatdropping at the sight of Naruto snuggling her cheek at her purse, Haruhi looked out the huge window, her brown eyes glancing around. She walked closer to the window and laid her dainty hands on the transparent glass, "Oh no..."

Naruto paused in her action, slipping Gama-chan back in her pocket, "What's wrong, Haruhi-chan?"

"I thought there wouldn't be any bullying in this academy..."

"Hmm?" she hummed, moving closer to Haruhi and glancing where Haruhi had her gaze fixed in, "Hey, aren't those our bags?"

Haruhi and Naruto looked at each other before they ran to go outside. Naruto was behind Haruhi, so she didn't see the way Naruto ran with her arms behind her.

Just then, they happened to pass by Ayanokoji. Both of them skidded to a stop when the regular customer of Tamaki spoke, "Ah, you. You know look tidy thanks to Tamaki-sama, huh? Maybe you should fix your ill-bred nature, too."

When Ayanokoji walked away, Naruto said to Haruhi, "Haruhi-chan, don't mind that girl. She's probably just jealous."

"Hai..."

Minutes later, two seemingly male students could be seen gathering items in the fountain. Their slacks were rolled up to their knees to avoid it getting wet. They had discarded their shoes on the edge of the fountain.

"When I find the jerk that did this, he's so gonna die. Dattebayo," Naruto hissed to herself, shaking a book and attempting to dry it.

She eyed the statue of a peeing toddler disgustingly the whole time she gathered her items. It was just _so_... bleck.

"Well, I'm pretty sure that girl was the culprit," Haruhi commented.

"Who else could think of something so childish, yet brilliant, than a mean girl?" Naruto grumbled.

"Regardless of her reason," the brunette said, "I need to find my wallet or else I won't have money for supper tonight."

"I can treat you and your father," Naruto offered.

Haruhi smiled at her, "No, it's okay, Naruto-senpai. You're already helping me with my debt, I don't want to burden you."

"Yo, commoners!"

"Huh?" Naruto looked over her shoulder.

Tamaki shoved his hands in his pockets, "You've got a lot of guts to skip club activities, eh?" he then noticed their wet items, "Why are you washing your bags?"

"Are you stupid?" Naruto asked him, an annoyed look on her face, "It's your customer's fau—"

Haruhi clamped her hand on Naruto's mouth, smiling at Tamaki, "We dropped it by accident," then sighed, "I can't find my food money for this week."

Naruto glared at Haruhi, before grinning behind the brunette's hand.

"NARUTO-SENPAI!"

Haruhi wiped her hand on her uniform frantically, "Why'd you lick my hand?"

She only received a shrug from the blonde, who then returned to finding the remainder of their items. Haruhi joined her, looking for her wallet.

Both of them once again looked back when they heard a splash. Haruhi protested, "It's okay; you'll get wet, too."

"It's okay to get wet. As they say, 'Handsome men can't be hurt by water.'"

"I've never heard that saying before," Naruto bluntly said.

"Oh!" Tamaki stood up, holding a black object, "Is this what you're looking for?"

He walked closer to Haruhi, "What's wrong? You're daydreaming, you know? Have you fallen for me?" he waved her wallet in front of her face.

"Who would?" she snatched it.

Naruto inched closer to Tamaki, whispering into his ears, "Rejection hurts, I know."

Tamaki blushed and looked away for awhile. Once his blush was gone, he looked at them again, "But why are you doing this?"

"Umm..." Haruhi looked down with a slight tinge of pink on her face, "I—We accidentally dropped them out the window."

"Yeah, we did," Naruto said with a hint of sarcasm, "Didn't we just tell you a minute ago that we dropped them? What, you're so focused on my beauty that you didn't pay attention to what we were saying?"

Tamaki shook his head vigorously, a blush on his face, "No!"

* * *

"My, that was unfortunate," Ayanokoji sipped her tea.

Beside Haruhi's station was Naruto's, so she could easily eavesdrop on them.

"The bags fell into the ponds by themselves?"

Naruto rolled her eyes, _'We said we accidentally dropped them, you hag. How would you know, anyway? You just confirmed our suspicion!'_

"Naruto-kun!"

"Ahh," Naruto looked at the girl in front of her, smiling apologetically, "Sorry, Aiko-san! I just dozed off for a bit there."

Aiko giggled, "It's okay, Naruto-kun. I just enjoy being in your presence."

"Really?" Naruto smiled.

Aiko nodded cheerfully, "Yes! Everytime I'm near Naruto-kun, a smile always finds its way to my face."

Naruto took her customer's hand, kissing it, "Thank you... No one has ever said things like that to me before."

Her other customers squealed and cooed at the site. Aiko looked surprise, "No one? Why wouldn't they? A handsome young man like you..."

The blonde shrugged, "I guess they just don't look at me that way."

_CRASH!_

"Huh?" Naruto muttered, hearing a scream behind her station.

"Haruhi-kun... Haruhi-kun suddenly got violent!" Ayanokoji explained. Haruhi was on top of her.

Naruto stood up, knowing the Haruhi would never do that... Unless she's a lesbian. A _really _desperate one.

"Someone help me quick! Get this commoner off—"

Hikaru and Kaoru tilted pitchers full of water over them, drenching them with water.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Ayanokoji asked.

Tamaki walked to her and helped her stand up. Ayanokoji tried to act as the victim, "Tamaki-sama, Haruhi-kun wanted to—"

"How graceless..." he cut her off, "You threw Haruhi and Naruto's bags into the pond."

Haruhi just stared at him. Naruto walked to Haruhi's side and helped her up, "You okay, Haruhi-chan?"

"Yeah," she nodded.

"How could you... Do you have any proof?"

"You're quite beautiful," Tamaki lifted Ayanokoji's chin up, "But you are unfit to be our customer. I know. Haruhi is not that kind of a guy."

Ayanokoji had tears slowly welling from her tear ducts. She pushed him away and ran to the door, screaming, "Tamaki-sama, you fool!"

Tamaki removed his gaze at the crying lady and focused his attention to Haruhi, "For you, I shall inform you of the punishment for causing a ruckus," he pointed at her, "Now you have to get one thousand customers!"

Haruhi slumped her shoulders depressingly, _'A... thousand?'_

"I'm looking forward to your progress, natural rookie," he winked.

Naruto sighed in relief, glad that she was not a part of the punishment, when Tamaki spoke to her, "You too, tragic host."

_'Tragic?'_

She sulked at having to be a part of the punishment. Couldn't she just make a thousand clones and have them host?

"This is our only replacement uniform," Kyoya raised a shopping bag, "It's better than staying wet, right?"

Haruhi peeked into the bag, "Thank you very much."

While Haruhi went to change, Naruto was approached by two grinning twins. She glanced at them curiously, "What?"

"Oh nothing," Hikaru sighed to her right, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"We're just wondering about—" Kaoru started, latching on her waist.

"—Those interesting marks you have—"

"—On your pretty little face."

Naruto blinked, touching her cheeks, "Oh, you mean these? I've had them ever since the day was born."

"Birthmarks, Naru-chan?" Honey asked.

She shrugged, "Something like that."

"I think you look cute though!" Honey said, "You look like a cat!"

The twins smirked, simultaneously drawling, "Naruto-neko."

"I guess," she shrugged again, "I don't really pay attention much to my appearance."

We turned our attention back to where Tamaki was freaking out about Haruhi being a girl.

"Ah, but you were a bit cool back there, senpai," Haruhi said.

Tamaki blushed brightly, his face resembling a tomato.

Kyoya smirked, "Maybe this is a kind of start towards love?"

"Please," Naruto scoffed, "Even Twilight is a better love story."

"Hmm?" the twins hummed, "Are you jealous, Neko-chan?"

"But it's not too bad to be a host and listen to girls chit-chat," Haruhi brought a fist down to her palm, "Oh! Maybe I'll start addressing myself as 'ore' from now on," she smiled.

Kaoru noticed Naruto walking away, "Eh? Naru-neko, where are you going?"

"Uhh, home?" she slung her bag over her shoulder.

"Oh, that's right!" Haruhi ran to Naruto, her bag in her hands, "Let's walk home together, senpai!"

"Whaaat?" Tamaki screeched.

"Haruhi! Daddy will drive you home!"

"No, it's okay, senpai. Naruto and me live in the same building."

"EHHH?" Tamaki widened his eyes, "YOU LIVE TOGETHER?"

Naruto rolled her eyes, "Oh, yes. We sleep in the same bed too, 'ttebayo."

"_WHAAAAAAT?"_

Naruto grabbed Haruhi's wrist, running away from the screaming host, "Hurry, Haruhi-chan!"

"W-wait! Slow down!"

* * *

**Uhhh, yeah. Naruto is the Tragic Host. As you can see, this chapter is longer than my previous ones. I hope this satisfies your needs ^^;**


	5. She's Not My Crush!

**Falling  
**_**She's Not My Crush!**_

_Disclaimer: I own neither Naruto nor OHSHC._

* * *

Naruto stared unblinkingly at the board, her chin on her palm. Her sensei for the class, Tatsuma or something like that, was droning on and on about algebra and the several methods they could use to solve the equations. To others, it was educational. To Naruto, it was complete torture. She'd rather hang out with Ibiki at the Konoha T&I Force for a whole day, rather than spend an hour listening to the teacher lecture about cartesian planes, equations, and the like. Who needs to learn all of this? It's not like they needed it in life or something.

She knew a... decent amount of knowledge in math. She knew how to add, how to multiply, how to subtract, and how to divide. But _why, oh why _did they have to introduce the alphabet? Why can't math just solve its problems on its own? How could it depend on people to solve its problems? It'll get nowhere if it doesn't know how to solve his problems! Oh, so you wanna find out 'y' you can't find your 'x'? I bet it got tired of your problems! Gawd. People aren't always gonna be solving your problems for you. You really need to find a therapist, mat—

"... Ruto. Narutooo! Naaaruuto."

She blinked her azure eyes owlishly, zeroing her gaze at the face that was inches away from hers, "... Yes?"

Tamaki sweatdropped at her dreamy, trance-like expression. It was obvious that she wasn't paying attention. He offered his hand out to her, and informed her, "Class is already finished."

That seemed to wake her up. She blinked again, nodding slowly, "Oh, right," she uttered, glancing at his hand. Looking back at his face, she graced him with a smile, taking his hand and hefting herself up from her seat, noting that they were the only ones left in the room.

"Sorry, I guess I was dozing off again," she said with a sheepish smile, chuckling.

Sighing, she followed the president and the vice president of the Host Club out of their classroom, ignoring the usual loud shrieks and squeals of the ladies. It was flattering at first, but now she knew why Sasuke always complained about fangirls like Sakura and Ino. God, she misses Konoha. And it had only been a week since she left. She almost regretted taking this solo mission. Almost. With a sudden rush of confidence and determination, she tilted her chin up and marched ahead of her classmates. Tsunade told her that the best was needed for this bodyguard mission! And she would prove that she IS the best! And since there doesn't seem to be anyone targeting Tamaki just yet, she could have a chance to relax! WHOO, VACATION, BABY!

She snapped out of her thoughts when she almost bumped into Kyoya's back, the boys having stopped infront of the club room. She pushed past them and kicked open the doors, the two males twitching slightly when a loud bang was made from the doors hitting the walls.

A few minutes later, the rest of the hosts filed in the huge room one by one. Naruto whirled her head and glanced around the room, looking around for her fellow crossdressing friend, "Where's Haruhi-chan?"

Hikaru shrugged nonchalantly, his elbow resting on Kaoru's shoulder, "Said something about needing to study."

Kyoya cleared his throat sharply, the hosts turning their heads to his direction curiously, "Today's theme will be tropical paradise. Your costumes are in the changing room."

It was just then that Naruto noticed the change inside the room. Coconut palm trees were placed throughout the room, along with different types of other plants and flowers. There were also some tropical kind of animals like snakes — oh how she _loathed_ them —, birds, and lizards. She brought her hand up, clenching her fingers into a fist, sans her index finger. A small orange and yellow butterfly fluttered to a stop on her finger, resting its wings.

Honey cooed at the insect, his honey eyes sparkling and a look of pure awe on his face, his fingers wiggling to touch it, "The butterfly's so pretty!"

When he tried to poke it, the insect instinctively flew away from Naruto's finger, landing a few feet away on a red hibiscus' petals.

"Yosh!" Naruto shouted, pumping a fist in the air, "Time to get changed!"

She shooed away the twins, who were already infront of the changing room, arguing to them that she should be the one to change first. They smirked at the blonde, "Why don't we all go together at the same time? We're all boys, aren't we?"

She rolled her eyes, pushing them away, "It's just that I have this scar thingy on my chest. I don't want you guys to see it."

"Aww," Hikaru pouted.

"Don't you trust us?" Kaoru asked.

Shrugging, she replied, "I just don't want you guys to see it."

Technically, she wasn't lying. She DID have a scar. The one she got from Sasuke's chidori back in the Valley of the End... The scar was faded, but for some reason, it wouldn't go away. It was like a reminder to her of what happened.

They sighed dejectedly, "Okay."

She smiled in triumph, shutting the curtain close. There were eight packages with the hosts' names labeled on their respective costume. She picked up hers and took out red skirt-like thingy, and a colorful orchid head lei. She stripped off her clothing, leaving herself in her boxers and bandages. She never bothered with the girly underwear that girls wear. Her female friends were frustrated at how she always acted like a man and once tried to force her into them, along with a girly blouse and a short skirt. But alas, she managed to escaped before any of her male friends saw her wearing them. Especially Kiba. The dog-breath would probably tease her and laugh at her. The bandages were tight enough for others to assume that she had a male chest. If anyone got close to touching her, she could easily henge her chest. She's so awesome that she could now henge without the hand seals and smoke.

Ignoring the slight pain she had from the tight bandages squishing her chest, she slipped on the costume. There were no footwear included in her package. She slid several golden bangles on each of her wrists, the necklace of the first Hokage sparkling prettily on her tanned neck[A/N: In this fanfic, the necklace was never destroyed by the influence of the Kyuubi].

She adjusted her head lei before confidently marching out of the changing room. She stopped when she had the hosts' attention, striking a pose, "So, what do you think?"

Honey squealed, "Naru-chan looks so cute! Right, Takashi?" beside him, Mori nodded silently, black eyes taking in her form.

Kyoya smirked, pushing his glasses up. Naruto had no doubt that the four-eyed young man was already calculating the amount of money they could profit off of the ladies. But inwardly, was frustrated and irritated at both himself and Naruto. He had only found basic information on the blonde, and it was annoying that he couldn't find any more about Naruto. How did the commoner even get to go to Class A when he doesn't even meet the requirements?

Tamaki gaped, a hand on his heart, "My son! YOUR LOOKS ARE ASTOUNDING! You must've inherited them from moi!"

Kaoru raised an eyebrow, starting, "But why do you—"

"—have bandages on your chest?" Hikaru finished, inspecting her bandage-covered chest.

They inched closer at the sun-kissed blonde, eyeing the rest of the scar that the bandages weren't able to cover on her chest, inches away from her heart, "You weren't kidding when you said you have a scar."

She shrugged her shoulders, not even feeling a tad bit of modesty or embarrassment that they could see her half-naked chest, "I just didn't want anyone to see them."

Tamaki placed a hand to his chin, a thoughtful look on his face, "But where did it come from?" he suddenly gasped, his violet eyes widening, a dramatic look of horror etched on his handsome features, "Don't tell me... YOU WERE ATTACKED BY A RUFFIAN?"

Naruto bit her lip, looking down, "Uhh, something like that..."

She looked up when he clutched her shoulders tightly with his hands, "Naruto! Tell me, who did this?"

"It's really none of your business," she frowned. She sighed, shaking her head, "Look, maybe I'll tell you one day. You guys should go ahead and change, the club is opening soon. Wouldn't want to keep the ladies waiting, right?"

"Oooh~" Honey suddenly squealed, "That looks like a pretty necklace, Naru-chan!"

"Hmmm?" Kyoya glanced curiously.

"Ehhh?" the twins started poking on the necklace, "But doesn't this seem to expensive for a commoner like you?"

Naruto grinned, eyebrow twitching at the commoner comment, "Tsunade-obaachan gave this to me after she lost a bet we had made. It's made from a special crystal gem thingy. Her grandfather gave this to her and she gave this to me. They said that if this was too be sold, three mountains could be bought with the profits!"

The hosts oohed and ahhed. Once the rest of them had on their tropical costumes, they heard the familiar creak of the door opening, and immediately ran to their positions in front of the door. Naruto stood next to Honey with a grin, an arm around the shorter boy's shoulder, already knowing it was Haruhi from the chakra signature. Together, they chorused in unison, "Irasshaimase."

Haruhi's mouth and eyebrows twitched when her eyes laid on the hosts and their ridiculous costumes, a shadow forming on the top part of her face. A toucan landed roughly on her head, pushing her head down.

Naruto cheerfully greeted her friend, waving enthusiastically, "Hi, Haruhi-chan!"

"What? It's just Haruhi?" the twins simultaneously said with a disinterested tone, "You're late."

"She's not that late!" Naruto said defensively, hugging the brunette and patting her brown hair comfortingly, "The customers aren't here yet, anyway. Just be thankful she's not like my old teacher back home, he's always late for three hours! Sometimes more, 'ttebayo!"

The Hiitachin's looked at her with bored expressions, taunting her, "You're probably just making things up to protect your precious little crush."

"For the last time, she's not my crush!" she argued, letting go of Haruhi and flailing her arms about to emphasise her claim.

Haruhi took out her calendar with slight pinkish cheeks, ignoring the bird on her head and murmuring to herself, "According to the calendar, it should be early April right now."

Tamaki spoke with a grand tone, posing here and there with his hand fan, "Fearing the chill and curling yourself up in a kotatsu is nonsense! What do you think we have this flawless air conditioning for?"

"Uhh, to condition the air?" Naruto answered, though it was more like she was asking.

He nodded grandly, flapping his fan to himself, the wind blowing his blonde hair lightly, "Right you are, Naruto!"

"Is there something of the club's policies you want to criticize?" Kyoya asked Haruhi, a threat underlying on his tone, "O' Haruhi-kun who owes us an eight million yen debt?"

Tamaki flapped his fan open, "A good man should not bundle himself up," he struck a pose with his hand to his heart, "Even if it is early spring and the world is freezing," Naruto admitted to herself that she _was _a bit cold ever since she step foot to Japan. She was used to the hot rays of the sun in Konoha, "At this club, we want to receive those freezing kittens with a warm tropical paradise aura!"

He wrapped an arm around Haruhi, bringing her close, "Yes! Today, this place is the ultimate paradise!" he exclaimed, his free arm pointing to the heavens, "A hot, hot island of everlasting summer!"

"Actually, I feel cold in various ways," she muttered. But fortunately for her, a blush spread to her face when she glanced at Naruto and her costume, warming her enough.

* * *

Ouran Private Academy is defined by: one, prestigious families, and two, wealth. And prosperous people who have much time on their hands. Therefore, this Ouran Host Club is about these handsome guys, who have time, giving hospitality to these lovely ladies, who also have time. It's an elegant game unique to this super rich school.

"This is such cruelty," came Tamaki's voice, "This skin as sleek as ivory. This ceremonial dress akin to the King of Bali's..." he gestured slowly to his attire, "But before my goddesses, I can only succumb," he brought his face close to one of his customer's, "And am nothing but a loyal servant."

"Tamaki-kun..."

"Tamaki-sama..."

"Wow..."

His customers squealed, swooned, and blushed slightly, their eyes shaping into pink hearts. The eagerly sucked up his compliments and gazed at him with love and admiration, almost at the brink of fainting at their delight.

"Ah, yes, yes. Next week is when our Ouran Host Club's dance party takes place," he informed them.

Haruhi, who had replaced the ladies' empty glasses with refilled ones, turned her head back, "Dance party?"

Naruto's ears twitched, easily eavesdropping on the conversation while the others had to strain to hear. She's never been to a dance party where she had to masquerade as a boy before... Okay, that was a lie. She had this one mission where she had to make a male shadow clone of herself, changing the color of his features slightly, so that she could infiltrate a ball. Their team on that particular mission had been an odd number, leaving Naruto with no partner.

"What kind of things do you do at a dance party?" a girl asked the twins.

Hikaru answered, "We book the entire central hall of the Central Building—"

"—And it'll just be the most fantastic thing ever," his twin continued.

Hikaru laid his hand on Kaoru chin, bringing him close, gazing into each other's eyes, "But I really wanted to spend it alone with you, Kaoru..."

"Don't say that, Hikaru..." his eyelids slid down halfway, "Honestly, I, too..."

The ladies blushed and squealed, "That's so beautiful! Brotherly love with a tropical paradise flavor!"

Now that Naruto had spent more time in the Host Club, she wasn't as flustered as she had been when she first saw the twincest act between the twins. Konohamaru's Oiroke: Otokonoko Dōshi no Jutsu[Sexy: Boy on Boy Technique] was even more exciting than this little play. NOT THAT SHE ENJOYED IT. She fervently denied to herself. To be honest, she thought that Sasuke should've been the uke. His name even has it! SasUKE. (She is nott changing the subject! Who said she was?)

She turned her head back to her customers, smiling at them, "How are you girls today, Kimiko-chan, Aiko-chan, Kazuha-chan?"

They all smiled back at who they thought was a young man, joyfully chiming, "Good!"

"What about you, Naruto-kun?" Kazuha asked, her long red hair up in a bun, turquoise eyes studying her favorite host closely, a faint blush on her cheek.

"I'm great!" she grinned, showing off her fairly sharp canines to the fascinated ladies, "I've been feeling chilly a little bit lately these days, and this warmth is so soothing."

"I'm so used to the razing hot days back in my hometown, and I've only rarely went to places that are cold," she sighed, then smiled widely to the closest customer, who happened to be the shy Hinata-like girl, "Why don't you scoot over and cuddle with me, Kimiko-chan? Body warmth, they say."

"N-Naruto-kun..." the girl whispered, absolutely melting at the blonde's gaze. Her friends squealed at Naruto's words, giggling giddily. Their eyes transformed into hearts as well, gushing to themselves about the Tragic Host.

Aiko glanced at her bandaged chest and the peeking scar, "What's that on your chest? Is Naruto-kun injured?" All the ladies were a bit disappointed to not be able to see the rest of Naruto-'kun's chest. But 'his' bare slightly muscular arms and slight abs were enough for the girls to feel a bit lightheaded.

"Kinda," she shrugged offhandedly, refilling their cups of tea.

"Does it h-hurt?" Kimiko asked, concerned.

"Hmmm," Naruto tapped her chin with a finger, shaking her head, "No, not really," she flashed them a 'tragic' smile, "But thank you for worrying about me. It's nice to know that somebody cares."

When the girls blushed again, Naruto mentally patted herself at the back.

"Doesn't Naruto-kun have anybody else who cares?"

"Well, yeah, but I think some are too embarrassed to show they care," she chuckled.

"Where did those scars come from?"

Naruto frowned slightly, looking away with closed eyes, "I... I'm sorry, but that is something I do not wish to talk about."

"Eep! We're so sorry, Naruto-kun! It must've been painful, to receive an injury that big, almost to your heart!"

"It's okay," she smiled sadly.

"Naruto-kun, how can you stay so cheerful all the time? Despite your... situations?" Kazuha asked hesitantly, worried that she might anger Naruto.

The blonde looked up at the ceiling, and arm laying on the back of the chair, smiling, "... I think it's useless to be all negative and angry about what happens to you. It's life. You only live once, you shouldn't waste it by moping around just because something bad happened to you. If you keep focusing on the bad things in life, then how are you gonna be able to focus on the good things?"

"So cool..."

"To not let yourself be affected... I wish I could do that as easily as Naruto-kun can..."

"N-Naruto-kun..."

Naruto felt a signature approach them, hearing footsteps coming closer to her station. She turned her head to the side, looking up at a girl with chin-length brown hair and brown eyes, wearing the same uniform the rest of the ladies wore.

"Pardon me," she said, "I believe it's almost time for the next shift now."

"Ohh!" Naruto stood up, "Sorry, I forgot. You're my new customer..." she looked at the brunette expectantly, waiting for her to introduce herself.

"Kasugasaki Kanako from Class 2-B," she laid her hand on the blonde's chin, "You are much cuter than the rumors give credit."

"Huh?" Naruto blinked, "Thank you for the compli—"

Kanako cut her off, "I have decided. I will make you my next favorite."

Feet away, Tamaki's form was drained of any color, shocked and depressed at the words spoken to the tanned blonde. He could not believe that the princess had hopped hosts again! AND SHE CHOSE NARUTO OVER HIM! Slowly, his body crumbled to the floor, gaining amused glances from the other hosts.

* * *

Naruto gobbled happily at the bowl of ramen she held in her hands. Tamaki had ordered lots and lots of instant ramen and she just had to join in! To her right was a decent sized stack of instant ramen bowls. It amazed the hosts that she could eat such inhumane quantities, maybe even more, and still not gain a single pound. It's like she wasn't even chewing, just shoving the food inside her mouth. Even Honey, who could eat a whole cake in under a minute, could not compare at the sheer speed Naruto was going at!

Away from the rest of the hosts, Tamaki sat in a small table beside one of the large windows of Ouran, slurping moodily at his bowl of ramen while mulling over the sickness Kanako had. He could not believe that Naruto was chosen over _him_, the Host Club King! _'I cannot accept this!' _The princess really needs to go to the hospital and get herself checked. Surely, she must be delusional. Or maybe she just wants the newbie to feel good for himself? THAT MUST BE IT. Oh, the princess is so kind. Why did he ever doubt her?

With that, he instantly perked up, confusing his fellow hosts and making them think that he was bipolar. He didn't care what they thought, his princess only wanted to unite the host club! He vowed to never doubt them ever again.

But then another thought hit him. His precious daughter, Haruhi, seemed to enjoy spending time with the ladies! It was great, she could now have some friends that are girls! BUT THOSE GIRLS MAY POSSIBLY WANT TO BE HARUHI'S GIRLFRIEND! He slumped his shoulders again, an even more depressed expression on his face. Oh, what should he do? His daughter might be taken away from him! He just couldn't afford to think like that.

Haruhi raised an eyebrow at the male blonde, "... Is he bipolar?"

"Must be," the twins nodded their heads, their left hands on the the table, the other on their hips.

Naruto finally seemed to be finished eating, burping out a not-so-lady-like burp, rubbing her stomach contently, a dreamy expression on her face, "Ahhh, ramen... How I love you so."

"Tono," the twins called out to Tamaki. Kaoru started, "Are you done eating those commoner noodles?"

Hikaru continued, "Neko-chan's already finished with his 12th or so bowl. Besides—"

"You should help out planning the dance party!" they finished together.

"Is he so displeased with the fact that Kasugasaki-hime prefers Neko now?" they ignored Tamaki's indignant shout, "NO, I AM NOT."

"Her illness isn't something new," Kyoya said, not looking up from his laptop.

"Illness?" Haruhi and Naruto asked.

"The 'host-wandering' illness," Hikaru started, his hands up in a what-can-you-do pose.

Kaoru continued, mimicking his twin, "In other words, the 'switch guys every now and then' illness."

"Usually, regular customers decide on a host and designate them forever, but she has a habit of periodically changing her favorite," the bespectacled teen said, still typing keys on his laptop. Naruto wondered what Kyoya could possibly be doing on that thingy they call laptop. What does it do? Why do they need stuff like those in the Outside? The Shinobi World worked just fine without it.

Honey hugged his Usa-chan, "Just before this, that favorite was Tama-chan, right?"

"Ah," Haruhi said bluntly, "So it's just because his customer got snatched away."

Tamaki suddenly appeared beside them, shouting in an indignant tone, "That's not how it is!"

He raised his hand in the air, "All right. I can't stand it anymore!" he pointed at Haruhi, who glanced at him boredly, "Haruhi, look like a woman already!" he placed his hands on his ears, shaking his head, "Why do you have to become popular amongst girls if you're already a girl? Frankly, the only people that know you're a girl are the club members here!"

The twins appeared behind him, "PE is an optional class, and she opted not to take it. Male and female seating numbers are intermixed, so no one would know."

Tamaki disappeared, only to reappear with a chest. He opened it and started looking for something, "You see, daddy... Daddy wants..." he pulled out an enlarged photo of Haruhi as a middle school student. He even had it framed.

Naruto sent him an incredulous look, while Haruhi had an annoyed expression on her face as she yelled at her upperclassman.

The kunoichi felt the twins' chakra slowly come up behind her. She shifted her eyes in suspicion to the side, her hands twitching at her sides in case the two did something. When they wrapped their arms around her, she allowed herself to relax, sending them questioning looks.

Kaoru, who was holding her waist, smirked at her, "You'll get used to him. He's always like that."

"Sometimes, I can't help but wonder if he's faking his stupidity, or if it's really genuine," snickered Hikaru.

"I don't see why he would want Haruhi to look more girly, though," Naruto frowned, "She looks great just the way she is."

Hikaru raised his eyebrows at her, exchanging looks with his twin, "You sure you don't have a crush on her?"

She sighed loudly, "Why are you guys so hellbent on me having a crush on her?"

This time, it was Kaoru who answered, "Well..." he raised his pointer finger, "One, you always seem to be defending her, be it her looks, her tardiness, her intelligence, etcetera, etcetara."

"And?" Naruto crossed her arms, a challenging look on her face.

"... Erm. To be honest, that's the only reason why we think you have a crush on her," the twins sheepishly replied.

"Oh, so if I defend, let's say a dog with a mutated face, that means I have a crush on it?"

They sighed, "Fine, fine. But there's still a chance that you like her. And we," they gestured to themselves, "Want to make sure that you are fit to be her boyfriend."

Now that the 'father' finally stopped wailing about his 'rebellious daughter', Naruto examined the brunette girl's portrait, squinting her eyes, "I admit, she looks really pretty in this photo of hers, though."

Hearing this, Haruhi flushed a bright red, coughing on her hand to try and hide her blush. Seeing this, Naruto moved closer and placed a hand on her blushing kouhai's forehead, "Ne, you okay, Haruhi-chan? Do you have a fever or something?"

The host club couldn't help but stare at Naruto for her stupidity. Even Tamaki could tell that his precious daughter had a crush on Naruto.

Hikaru whispered to Kaoru, "I'm not sure about Tamaki and his stupidity, but I'm positive that Neko-chan is 100% oblivious if he doesn't know that Haruhi has a really obvious crush on him."

"And I don't think he even realizes that he likes her back, what with him denying all of our accusations," his brother whispered back to him, "I think they'd look cute together."

Hikaru nodded in agreement, but he can't help glancing a little bit enviously at the bright blonde.

"What happened to your hair, anyways?"

Haruhi blinked at Naruto's question, slowly regaining her original complexion, "Oh, that... A kid in the neighborhood put gum in my hair. So I cut it because it was bothersome," she scratched her hair absentmindedly, "I really don't mind if I'm taken as a guy. Besides, there are plenty of girls that have short hair here in Ouran, right?"

"GIRLS SHOULDN'T USE 'ORE'!" Tamaki yelled, tears gushing out of his eyes.

The 'only girl in the host club' turned her head away at the sight, rolling her eyes as the pale blonde continued shouting, "Okaa-saaaan! Haruhi's using foul language!"

Naruto bopped the other blonde on the head, feeling the pleasure Sakura always felt when she punched _her_ head everytime she said and/or did something stupid, "Ahou[fool]! Then wouldn't _you _be using foul language since you use it as well?"

Tamaki gasped, "You're right!" he scrambled up from his kneeling position, running to Kyouya with his tears and snot flying everywhere, his snotty tear-filled handkerchief splatting on the silent Morinozuka's face behind him, "Kaa-saaaan! I'm such a bad father!"

"Besides," Haruhi started, "To pay off my debt before graduation, it's much easier being a host and getting designations than being someone who does trivial chores."

"By the way, do you," Kaoru addressed both the new hosts, "Have any ballroom dancing experience? That's a must for the party, eh?"

Naruto raised her hand, "I know a bit. I can atleast dance without having myself trip and fall."

Meanwhile, Haruhi had a panicked look on her face, "Eh? But... the party has nothing to do with my assignment, right? I'm not interested in events and... Actually, I'd like to be absent—"

Tamaki appeared behind her shoulder, eyes shining eerily, "No, ballroom dancing is common knowledge for a gentlemen. If you want to take the path of a host that much, show me exactly how serious you are, Haruhi," his eyes held a certain determination, "If you cannot master the waltz in one week..." Here, the kunoichi was reminded of her bet with Tsunade. The bet was about mastering the Rasengan in one week, "And show it off at the part, you will have to expose yourself as a girl and will be demoted back to trivial chores!"

Naruto patted her friend's back comfortingly, sweatdropping.

* * *

The next day, a girl with short brown hair could be seen guiding and teaching a feminine 'boy' how to dance the waltz. Near the window, a young blonde man could be seen sulking. At a table filled with sugary treats, a 'boy' with short and unruly blonde hair could be seen stuffing 'his' face with whatever 'his' hands could touch.

"Quick, quick. Quick, quick, slow."

Tap. Tap. Tap. The footsteps of the two echoed as they continued to dance. Tap. Tap. Ta—BURP. Naruto interrupted the otherwise quiet room.

"Hahaha! Neko-chan, must you eat so much? You might get fat!" The twins laughed at her.

She dismissed them with a wave of her hand, "Nahh. I don't care." She could always sweat those calories away. Not that she gave a thought about her weight in the first place.

Kyoya smirked, "If you consume too much of the food we normally serve... You might have to pay for them, you know, Na-ru-to."

The blonde instantly paled, dropping the ensaymada — a common delicacy in the country Philippines - back to its plate. She slowly turned to face Kyoya, a look of horror on her face. Before anyone could blink, she attached her hands — still covered with sugar — and proceeded to wail her despair, wiping her hands up and down Kyoya's uniform.

"O-Oi! Stop it!"

Inwardly, Naruto laughed maniacally with the snickering twins, before his next words froze her actions.

"Either you stop this instance, or you pay for the cleaning bill."

"Hahaha..." she laughed nervously, slowly detaching herself from the cool type. She sheepishly wiped away flecks of sugar from his suit, blinking her eyes innocently while maintaining her grin. She caught sight of the sulking Tamaki and fought the urge to roll her eyes.

Feet away, Haruhi shook her head at Naruto's antics, though her stomach fluttered with butterflies. She tried to keep her blush down and followed Kanako's instructions. However, she couldn't get her mind off the tragic host. This resulted in her tripping and pulling Kanako along with her.

"I-I'm so sorry, Kasugasaki-san..."

She made a move to get up from their questionable position on the floor, when the girl placed her hands on Haruhi's neck, pulling her closer, "It's okay, Haruhi-kun."

"Tono is looking gloomy," commented Hikaru, "I heard he wanted to be her practice partner."

"Hmm?" Naruto perked up, "Who? Ya mean Haruhi's?"

Kaoru nodded, "It's impossible for him to be Haruhi's female partner because of his height."

"Maybe it's 'cause of his crush for her. Go bug him about it instead of me."

"Now there are _two _blondes after her! How does she do it?"

"For the last time... SHE'S NOT MY CRUSH."

Haruhi unwrapped herself from Kanako's arms, offering a hand to pull her up. After their practice, Kanako seated herself while Haruhi opted to stand, "I'm sorry, Kasugasaki-san, to ask you to be my practice partner."

Kanako smiled at her, "Oh, I do not mind. I heard you will not be able to receive guests because of this intensive practice," she laid her chin on her fingers, elbows on the table, "I am rather happy I will be able to monopolize your time now."

"Ahh..."

Naruto snorted. If only that girl knew.

She watched the scene with Kanako and that boy that was supposedly her fiance with little interest, her thoughts spinning in a daze. Her eyes tuned out the other way, brain switching off and going in a daydream. She came back to the real world, however, when she heard Kyouya rattle of information about that Tohru guy, the one who delivered the teacups earlier.

Oh? She raised her eyebrow. Reminds her of another bespectacled teen that had information about the chunin-wannabes back in her first Chunin Exam... She inched closer to Kyouya, curious, "Ne, ne, Kyouya?"

"Yes, Naruto?"

She grinned at him, "What information do you have about me?"

His glasses glinted, "I'm afraid I have found no other information about you other than your name, birth date, and gender."

"Oh? What's this?" Honey appeared beside her, "Kyou-chan can't research about Naru-chan? This is the first time ever!" he stretched out his arms to emphasis his statement, "Right, Takashi?"

"Yeah."

Tamaki stepped up, "Well then... Let's write up a plan."

"Huh?" the hosts blinked, "For what?"

"Our Ouran Host Club exists to bring fortune to the ladies!" Tamaki spoke with determination.

Naruto deadpanned, "But don't they spend a fortune to this club?"

Either Tamaki didn't hear her, or he chose to ignore her.

* * *

Naruto waved at the crowd of girls with an exuberant smile, looking quite dashing in 'his' suit. It was all black except for 'his' bright orange undershirt. The designer Kyouya had hired attempted to put her in an all black suit, claiming that it would make her more mysterious and tragic since wearing black could be interpreted as mourning. But it could also mean secrecy and hiding... It fits, huh?

For the meantime, she listened to Tamaki's welcoming message, "To all you little lambs who have gathered here tonight—" Ah! She knew it! Sheep were also lambs, right? Ouran is a barn full of animals.

"—At the Ouran Host Club Dance Party... Welcome," a spotlight shined on the president of their club as he bowed along with the other hosts. Then the lights opened, music filling the ballroom.

As the ladies clapped, she turned her head to smile at Haruhi, who was on her right.

Kyouya raised his hands in welcome, "We wish you to enjoy this dance with all of our host club members. Also, to the lady who displays the best dance, to the guest who is chosen as the queen tonight, you shall receive a warm kiss from our king on your cheek."

"Do your best," said king spoke with a wink, "Baby..."

"Ahhh~" The girls blushed, staring at him. Some even fainted.

When she glanced at her side again, she saw the twins speaking with a twitching Haruhi, "Haruhi," they started, "You don't look to enthusiastic."

"I'm not used to these kind of events."

"Look at Neko-chan over there," Kaoru gestured his head over to Naruto, who blinked, "Ever since the party started, all he did was smile and wave. He knows what he's doing, unlike a certain someone who keeps on moping..."

"As far as dance parties are concerned, I've only been to the bon-odori in the neighborhood."

"But Neko-chan's a commoner like you yet he's taking his role as a host seriously," Hikaru said.

"I probably wouldn't call that a dance party," Naruto heard from behind. She turned her head to see Kyouya writing on his clipboard that he always had when his laptop isn't with him. "Well, at least have a taste of the food here. It'll be a treat."

"Yeah!" Naruto smiled at her, "Kyouya even had some ramen served!"

Haruhi's distressed frown disappeared, replaced with a slight blush, "Treat? Like... ootoro?"

Naruto replied, whereas the other hosts were pale in shock, "Yeah! Don't be so grumpy, Haruhi-chan."

Tamaki jumped down from his place, impressing Naruto a tad bit, "Poor child. Get us some ootoro immediately!"

But Kyouya didn't need any order, for he was already on his phone. The twins smothered the blushing Haruhi, rubbing their cheeks on her hair. Naruto didn't see what all the commotion was about.

She blinked.

_'Am I missing something here?'  
_  
Minutes later, Naruto found herself paired with a blushing Kimiko, who looked astounding in her orange A-line off the shoulder dress. Her short hair — now curled — was pinned back. Her face was void of any makeup, except for a little lip gloss and mascara.

"You look beautiful tonight, Kimiko-chan," she smiled at her regular customer.

Kimiko bit her lip, "Th-Thank you, Naruto-kun..."

"Ne, did you know? Orange is my favorite color!"

"Yes... That's wh-why I chose this d-dress..."

"Oh," Naruto laughed, "You didn't have to pick orange just 'cause I like that color. What's _your _favorite color?"

"... Purple," she answered as Naruto twirled her around, "I like the color purple."

"Hey! You didn't stutter in that sentence!" the blonde praised her.

Kimiko smiled, "It's b-because I'm getting used to Naruto-kun... And I wish that he will still be there in the future..." she whispered the last part.

"Hmm? D'ya say something?"

"Nothing!" she quickly said, blushing.

As the two continued to waltz, Naruto kept glancing at Tamaki to make sure he was okay, when she noticed Haruhi being taken away by Mori and Honey from the corner of her eye. She stopped their little dance for a moment to stare confusedly. And then she noticed that she was the only host left in the room, _'Those guys... they left me alone with the rabid fangirls!'_

"Sorry, Kimiko-chan," she apologized, "But since it seems that the other hosts are unavailable at the moment, I need to make sure that they stay entertained."

"Oh no," Kimiko shook her head with a smile, "That's quite alright. You take y-your job as a host quite seriously, huh?"

"Well, I have to help Haruhi-chan with her debt," she scratched her head.

"I'll see Naruto-kun again tomorrow... r-right?"

"Yeah!" she smiled.

Once Kimiko turned around, she quickly dashed to hide in a corridor. There, she made a clone of hers pop up, "Follow Tamaki and the others! Don't let them see you."

The clone saluted, nodding to her original, "Hai!"

She turned back to the ballroom, where all the ladies were murmuring and looking around for their beloved hosts. She blew on her fingers, "Ladies, ladies!"

After gaining their attention, she plastered an apologetic smile on her face, "I'm sorry, but it seems the other hosts are a little busy right now... But no matter, why don't I do a little show to keep you all entertained, at least until they come back?"

"Yes!"

"Naruto-kun!"

"Of course!"

Shouts and screams of agreement were made.

Naruto's ear twitched. She raised her hand to silence them.

"Now... I'll be doing a little show showcasing my... talents."

Then she proceeded to do stunts like flips, backflips, and other gymnastics. The room was then filled with shouts of awe.

_'You guys owe me for this...'_

* * *

Meanwhile, her clone watched with boredom at the scene before her. She was henge-d into a little flying insect, looking at the shocked and blushing Tamaki, who was staring at Haruhi — now wearing a wig that had her previous hairstyle, and a pink dress with matching shoes and bag. She didn't know why someone like Haruhi would agree to something like this.

"What do you think, Tono?" the twins asked with a proud voice.

"Haru-chan, you're so cute!"

She followed Tamaki as he followed Haruhi. She glanced at that fiance of Kanako, Tori or something, pull out a letter that was supposedly given by Haruhi because of her 'love love' for him. Curious, she fluttered her transformed form's wings and gazed at the letter with interest. Catching sight of all the hearts and pink lettering, she sweatdropped, _'Must be the twins' work.'_

"Hmm, where have I seen you before?"

Haruhi jumped when he asked that question, shaking her hands, "No, this is my first time talking to you!" she laughed nervously.

Why is Haruhi doing this in the first place, anyway? Why wasn't she informed of the plan? Naruto sulked... Oh, that's right. She was too busy daydreaming about ramen that time.

"I'm sorry..." Tohru apologized, "Even though you gave me this letter, I won't be able to answer your feelings. There's already a girl whom I cherish."

"That girl is your..."

"Unfortunately, she's not my girlfriend. Actually, she must be tired of me. I think a brighter, more confident person would fit her better... So, I want to change too... Become a better man. I know this sounds selfish, but I wish she could wait for me."

"That really is selfish."

Naru-fly anime fell. 'So blunt! ... But it's the truth.'

Haruhi continued, "Asking her to understand without even telling her is totally unreasonable. If you have such strong feelings for her, why is it necessary to delay it? From the moment you wanted to change, you will be able to change in my opinion."

Naru-fly hoped that Kanako wouldn't misunderstand the situation, having felt her chakra come closer to the room.

Too late. Looks like she already created an imaginary scenario in her head.

"Kanako," Tohru said in a surprised voice.

"Oh my..." she bowed her head down, fighting to keep her tears from falling, "I'm sorry... It seems I have interrupted something," but she couldn't hide the few that escaped as she run away.

"Kanako!"

Naru-fly flew outside to watch the young man run after the crying lass. She landed on Haruhi's ear unnoticed. Suddenly, a rush of memories came to her. So, Tamaki talked to Kanako, huh?

"Aren't you making things worse?" Haruhi asked Tamaki.

"He went out and chased her."

Haruhi looked at him for a moment, before she smiled, _'Our Ouran Host Club exists to bring fortune to the girls, huh?'_

Naruto and the rest of the hosts, along with all the guests, smiled and clapped as the couple danced that last dance of the night, spotlights following them.

"Eh?" she blinked.

She poked Kaoru's cheek, "Ne, where did you get that banana? Why are you eating one at a time like this?" she asked the twins.

"The buffet table, where else?" Hikaru answered, munching on the fruit.

Kaoru swallowed a chunk of it, "Kyouya said that an accident in the end will be exciting."

"What does that mea—?" she paused, watching as the two threw down their banana peels infront of Haruhi, who they replaced Tamaki for the kiss. Luckily, she stepped over them. But then... She watched with dull eyes as Tamaki ran after the brunette, screaming about some first kiss. He slipped, accidentally pushing Haruhi and making her give Kanako a lips-to-lips kiss rather than a cheek kiss.

_'Oh, Tamaki... -_-'_

* * *

**Haiiii~! :) Sorry for the long wait ^^; I'm just lazy, and school is kinda getting in the way... But here it is! The 5th chapter! :D Ohoho, I can't wait to watch the Road to Ninja movie o3o I've been reading the whole Detective Conan manga again from the beginning, and I wonder what you guys think if I decide to make a DCxN fanfic?**

**Haha, stay tuned!**


	6. Meet the Doctors

**Falling  
**_**Meet the Doctors**_

_Disclaimer: I own neither Naruto nor OHSHC._

* * *

Pink cherry blossom petals fluttered down from their trees slowly. Cherry blossoms had many meanings. Cherry blossom flowers are held in high esteem, did you know? Japanese people celebrate hanami, an event organized to view blooming sakura trees, to ponder the transient nature of life. These days, the event are more about having fun and enjoying the beauty of the blossoms than pondering deep thoughts. In the Ninja World, the cherry blossom had an important meaning. Like the cherry blossoms, shinobi were expected to live short lives. They could also represent drops of blood, a familiar sight when in the Elemental Countries.

"Irrashaimase," the whole host club chorused, garbed in either waiter outfits or silk kimonos. Naruto would've picked a yukata, a more casual kimono, but Tamaki had rambled about the silk fabric of the kimono representing their smooth and suave hosting ways. Yeah, she had no idea what he was talking about either.

Through the soft chatter of the girls, Tamaki asked to one of his customers, "My princess, which cup would you like your tea in? This Foley cup? This Worcester one? Or this Susie's Gardenia?"

"They're so lovely," she commented, "These are British antiques, right?"

Personally, Naruto didn't care which cup she drank out of. She snorted when Tamaki began charming his customer.

She drifted her eyes back to her customers, tiredly smiling to them and prodding a teapot to their direction, "More tea?"

"S-Sure, Naruto-kun," Kimiko smiled back. Her cup was close to overflowing with all the tea Naruto kept offering, but she complied just to make her host happy.

Aiko waved her hand, sweatdropping, "Naruto-kun, unless you want us to overdose on the caffeine in the tea... I don't really think we should drink any more of this," but her words were lost on the blonde, who sat with a sleepy expression. This time, Kimiko's cup did overflow with tea, staining the strawberry blonde's yellow uniform, "N-Naruto-kun!"

The girl's squeak of indignation failed to wake up the tragic host. The other girls cooed at the sight, whispering about how cute the host slept. Even the other members of the host club snuck a glance, inwardly agreeing with the girls. Kyouya sneakily took a few photos of her, already calculating the profits the club would get once he released the photographs.

Tamaki's eyes gushed out tears of joy, "Oh my! My lovely son looks even more remarkable in this state! He truly is a son of mine!"

You are wondering why the usually energetic shinobi is so tired, yes?

Is it because of training? Nope.

Is it because of brainstorming the weekly report for Tsunade? Nope.

The reason why she is so tired... Is because she stayed up all night watching television. Yes. The jinchuuriki found the unfamiliar box in the corner of her room, on top of a table. How she only managed to notice now after weeks of staying in Japan, she didn't know. And so, she spent hours trying to turn it on. After she did, she was instantly hooked on the moving pictures inside the box. It was truly a fascinating thing for her, for her country didn't have any of the technology the Outside World had.

She jumped up when she heard the sound of clanging and a small splash sound, followed by a gasp of pain, "Hmm?" She looked around curiously.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru said in alarm. He brought his twin's burnt finger up to his lips, to which their customers blushed and leaned forward in anticipation. He muttered, "Geez... It's because you were looking elsewhere. All you need to look at is me."

"Hikaru..."

Naruto rolled her eyes and slapped her cheeks, attempting to wake herself up.

Seeing this, Kazuha said to Naruto worriedly, "Naruto-kun? You look a little sleepy there. How about you take a break from offering us tea and have a nice cup of one of those instant coffee?"

"Y'know what?" She muttered sleepily, "That doesn't sound like a bad idea..."

She leaned against the blushing Kimiko when loud squeals interrupted her sleep again, "Aww," she whined, "What is it this time?" She opened one eye, seeing a crowd of girls bustling around Kyouya, who was showing off some photobooks that featured each of the members. And yes, he already had the photos he captured of Naruto earlier already published. He was just that good.

"So that's where the host club gets all those money... Why do they need money, anyway? I'm sure the money the receive from the customers are just pocket change to them..."

"Naruto-kun!"

Her nose picked up the scent of the coffee that wafted through the air before her name was uttered by Kazuha. She offered the redhead a foxy grin, "Thanks, Kazuha-chan!"

She sipped at the cup of coffee gratefully, letting out a relaxed sigh. She shifted her eyes to the right, where Haruhi was sitting with Mori, Honey, and their customers. She sweatdropped when Honey started crying after he mixed too much of the tea he was making and ended up spilling them outside the bowl. _'Hehehe...' _There was only a barely a drop left. The customers were nice though, they cheered the lolishota up.

Minutes later, she was suddenly brought out of her comfy couch and into the hands of her classmate. Confused, she looked up at the male blonde, "Whassup, Tamaki?"

He, however, ignored her and proudly exclaimed, "Atleast my Naruto-chan is still with his father! I only get to spend three percent everyday with Haruhi, but I still get atleast twenty percent with my son! Isn't that right, Okaa-san?" He nodded to himself, tightening his hold on Naruto, "Yes, everything's all right. No need to worry..." He suddenly stilled.

BUT WAIT. THOSE EVIL DEVIL TWINS. Oh no, whatever shall he do?! His daughter's innocence is at stake here! Those vile twins might corrupt her! _'I will not let those twins take her away from me!' _Tamaki pushed away Naruto, who he purposely bumped into the twins and having them fall to the ground, latching his hands on Haruhi's shoulders. He gazed into her eyes, shouting his worries, "Oh Haruhi! You should not spend any more time with those unscrupulous twins anymore!"

"Unscrupulous?" The twins said, "We don't want to hear that from you, Tono!"

Naruto whispered to them, "What does unscrupulous mean?"

They laughed sheepishly, "We really don't know either."

"Oh yeah..." Tamaki let go over her shoulders, staggering back, "Oh yeah!"

He clenched his fists and gritted his teeth, "All faults lie on the fact that you're hiding your gender as a girl from everyone!" He started letting out tears again.

Naruto murmured to herself, "He's so overdramatic," completely ignoring the fact that even she acted like that at times.

"You need to return to your normal female student life, get surrounded by your female friends, and have a healthy student lifestyle; that is Otou-san's wish!"

"And who's this 'Otou-san'?" Haruhi said dryly.

All the hosts, sans for Kyouya, sweatdropped as Tamaki began shaking Haruhi, begging her to, "REVERT BACK!"

Naruto beckoned Kaoru to move closer to her, whispering loudly so that Tamaki could hear, "But don't real fathers accept and love his child just the way they are? Tsk, tsk."

Tamaki crumbled upon hearing her. SHE WAS RIGHT. He whispered tearfully to himself, "What kind of a father am I...?"

"There's no need to hurry," Hikaru said, "Besides, they'll find out in the near future."

Kaoru continued, "Remember, the day after tomorrow is the physical examination."

"Physical... examination?" Haruhi and Naruto asked. Oh, it wasn't really a big deal. She could just do a henge. Problem solved!

"Oh yeah, it's in two days," Kyouya said.

Haruhi blinked at their stares, "Then... They really will find out that I'm a girl." She sounded like she didn't even care, ignoring the looks of the flabbergasted hosts, except for the stoic males and Naruto.

* * *

"Looks like Tama-chan's enjoying himself!" Honey commented.

Indeed. The president of the Ouran Highschool Host Club sat on his chair with a dreamy expression on his face.

"Probably daydreaming about a certain crossdressing girl he has a crush on again," Naruto nodded to herself.

Hikaru disagreed, "Actually, he's pretty sad in my mind."

"Don't be jealous Hikaru! AND I WAS NOT DAYDREAMING ABOUT HARUHI," Tamaki vehemently denied, jumping up from his chair, "I knew all along this would happen," he ignored Naruto's sly jab of, "I didn't say it was Haruhi..." Clearing his throat, he continued, "Even without all your jealousies, I saw this result from the very beginning. This fanfiction is a school love comedy to begin with!"

"What's a fanfiction?"

"That's not the point!" Tamaki shouted, pointing a finger at Naruto.

He struck a pose, "Haruhi and I are the main characters of this love comedy!"

"And what are we?" The twins asked.

Tamaki whirled around to face them again, pointing at them, "Obviously, you two are the homo side characters!"

He suddenly conjured a stick from out of nowhere and somehow drew a line on the concrete floor, "So don't cross this line."

Naruto sighed out of boredom, looking around for Haruhi. She tiptoed behind the brunette, whispering to her ear, "... Boo."

"Naruto-senpai!" Haruhi jumped in fright, chiding, "Don't scare me like that!"

She shrugged, "So what'cha doin'?"

Haruhi rolled her eyes, crossing her arms. She gestured her chin to the hosts, "Avoiding them and whatever they're doing."

"Tamaki's going on and on about how you two are the main characters of some love comedy," chuckled Naruto. Her ears twitched, "And they're discussing how the reveal of your true gender to the school will affect the host club and about your gender in general."

Haruhi opened her mouth to say something, when Tamaki's shriek interrupted her, "HOW CAN THAT BE?! MY DAUGHTER WON'T BE ABLE TO WORK IN THE HOST CLUB ANYMORE? PREPOSTEROUS!"

* * *

Haruhi pushed the door open, apologizing, "Sorry I'm late!"

She blinked when she was suddenly staring into the club's president's eyes, "...?"

"Don't worry Haruhi! At tomorrow's physical examination, your secret about being a girl will be protected by us. So please stay as our very own princess!"

She blinked, "What?"

Hikaru said, "It's true that we'd find it irritating if other guys spoke with Haruhi."

"Then, it's settled!" His twin proclaimed.

_**The Great Strategic Plan to Hide Haruhi's**** Gender. **_"Well then, fellow team members," Tamaki started, "Please reconfirm your positioning in formation A for tomorrow's physical examination."

The twins saluted, "Yes sir!"

Honey clapped excitedly.

The dark-haired lads stood silent.

Naruto stood with slumped shoulders, whining, "Why do I have to be part of this stupid plan?"

Tamaki gasped, "Stupid? STUPID?! Naruto, any plan devised by the great handsome president of the Ouran Highschool Host Club is always magnificent! You need to be there and help your dear sister's gender from getting leaked! How would we ever get to spend some family bonding time when we are one family member short?"

"Hnnnn," she grunted with a bored expression.

A few feet away from them, Haruhi sweatdropped. After a few moments, she dropped her fist down to her palm, "I see. If they find out, I won't be able to stay a host, so I won't be able to repay my debt. The amount remaining that I have is 5,333,332 yen... Well, I'll think about some other method! And speaking of my debt... Naruto's been a great help to me, and he doesn't even get anything out of it... I can't let his hard work get wasted, just because my gender leaked out..." she whispered to herself, "He'll think of me as a coward, not facing my problems directly."

Her lips set into a grim line, a light shining in her eyes, "I won't let that happen."

Back to Naruto and the others, Tamaki sneaked a glance to his self-proclaimed daughter, interrupting his speech about protecting Haruhi. The club members grew confused when tears sprang up into their president's eyes, gushing out, "Oh my! My darling looks so cute with that look on her face!" His mind conjured the thought that maybe, just maybe, his daughter would actually cooperate in their plan! Oh, he's so lucky to have such a daughter.

Sweat slid down the sides of their heads as the male blonde pulled out his phone and started taking shots of the oblivious girl, all the while yelling, "Kawaii, kawaii, kawaiiii~!"

Naruto rolled her eyes, "You're obsessed, Tamaki."

"I wouldn't call it obsessed..." She heard Kyoya say, "But rather _dedicated_."

"You're just saying that," Naruto retorted, "The only reason why you're letting it go is because of our customers. I heard them giggling about 'TamaHaru' earlier."

When she looked back at the girl Tamaki was fawning after, Haruhi was rubbing the back of her head with a carefree face. The natural rookie said, "But you really can't do anything about it if they find out I'm a girl."

Almost immediately after hearing those words, Tamaki's flabbergasted form magically transported itself to the nearest corner, rocking back and forth.

"What a way to decrease our motivation..." One of the twins muttered, discouraged.

"What we should take care of first is this lack of drive in Haruhi."

And so, the hosts took a moment to brainstorm of ways to somehow convince Haruhi into participating. A light-bulb flickered inside a certain tall dark-haired member. He muttered, "Ootoro."

Even though his voice was as quiet as a mouse, everyone heard it clearly.

Haruhi widened her eyes.

Everyone else's eyes gleamed with some sort of light, a light that only led her to widen her eyes more. As seconds continued to tick by, her eyes grew larger and larger. A smooth velvety voice interrupted her, "Oh yeah."

Biting her lip, she turned her head to the source. Tamaki continued, with a sort of crazed look, "At our last dance party... You didn't get to eat any, right?"

Naruto, having been tortured by her friends by Konoha in a similar way, voiced out a shout, "Don't listen to them, Haruhi-chan! STAY STRONG."

"Did you know? That person there never had a taste of ootoro before?" The twins gossiped to each other, acting as if it was a crime.

"I've never tasted ootoro before," Naruto admitted out loud, but they paid her no heed.

"Oh my," they said in mock pity, "What a pitiful upbringing."

Haruhi sweatdropped.

Honey, with his cute voice, nonchalantly said, "You'd be able to eat all kinds of delicious foods if you stay in this club."

The brunette waved her hand up and down, "Wh-What are you talking about? Just because I'm poor... and just because I'll be able to eat ootoro, aren't reasons to keep on hiding my gender. I'm not that gluttonous of a..."

"My, my, how defensive..." Kaoru commented.

"Wh-what?!" Haruhi shook her head vigorously, "No, I'm not! I'm just further explaini—"

"DEFENSIVEEEEEE," Tamaki hissed like a snake, pointing directly to her face, "Deny all you want! It just proves how much you are _defensive_."

Haruhi blanched, mumbling, "Will I really be able to eat some...?"

Hearing this, the majority of the members squealed excitedly.

* * *

THE NEXT MORNINGGGG.

"Physical examinations shall begin now," a feminine voice echoed around the school, "All students, please proceed to your respective nurse's office according to your dormitory."

In the middle of the sea of uniformed students, three members of the host club were talking amongst themselves. Naruto had already plastered on a henge in advance, in case she'd forget to do so.

She pouted, "How come I don't get a part in this plan? What am I here for, moral support?"

Kyoya sideway-glanced at her, "Wasn't it just yesterday that you complained about the plan? Now that you are out of it, why are you so against it?"

Shrugging, she replied, "I dunno..."

"Don't worry, my son!" Tamaki bellowed, placing a hand on his classmate's shoulder, "Maybe in the next plan you will have a part."

"Thanks, I guess," she raised her eyebrows at the male blonde.

"So," she started,"What do you guys do in these physical examinations in Ouran?"

"Oh don't worry, my commoner son," he patted her shoulder, "I assure you that the examinations are no different from any other examinations that you have been in, perfectly normal!"

She shrugged, "Define normal..."

"Ah," Kyoya hummed, "Here we are."

Each male held one door knob, pushing open the door. Naruto was nearly blinded by the bright light, but was thankful that this door didn't shower rose petals everytime it opens.

Naruto squinted at the sight before her. There were two long lines of assorted nurses and doctors, reaching until the end of the room. Upon noticing that the students arrived, they all bowed in sync and recited, "Irrashaimase."

"Sugoi..." She whispered. All the physical examinations back in Konoha were very different from those in Ouran. She briefly wondered if these examinations were normal to all nations in the Outside World.

She perked up when she heard Haruhi's voice.

Without Tamaki noticing, she sneaked away from her 'father's speech about how important physical examinations are when you are a host.

Once behind Haruhi, she clamped her hands on the brunette's doe eyes and giggled, "Guess whooo~"

Shaking off Naruto's tanned hands, Haruhi muttered to her friend, "I can't believe they call this a normal physical examination."

"Hmm?" Naruto blinked, "Your previous examinations aren't like this?"

"Well, yeah," Haruhi shrugged, "Since I'm a 'commoner', as they call me, in the past schools I've been in, none of the examinations are as extravagant as this."

"Ohh. I thought it was normal here, this kind of examination. I live very far from here, so I don't know much," she chuckled, scratching her blonde hair.

Haruhi opened her mouth to say something, but a nurse with short brown hair interrupted her, "Fujioka-sama," she addressed politely with a smile, "I'll be accompanying you."

Hesitantly, she said, "Okay..."

"Good luck, Haruhi," Naruto whispered, giving a quick thumbs up and a wink.

The flat-chested brunette flushed.

"Now, please come this way," the nurse guided Haruhi, leaving Naruto alone.

Bored, Naruto looked around the room, hands in pockets. Her azure eyes drifting from student to doctor. She paused.

"Mori, Honey?"

She blinked.

Unable to control her mirth, she guffawed, "What are you guys doing, with that guise? Seriously, you guys look creepy!"

Both of the senior students placed their pointer fingers to their lips, signalling for her to be quiet. Honey stage-whispered, "It's part of the plan!"

Snorting, she muttered, "No wonder; Tamaki thought of this."

She doubted that anyone would fall for it.

"Excuse me, doctors!"

She was wrong. Naruto facepalmed.

Honey cleared his throat and said in a unnatural deep voice, "Yes, sensei?"

A man who looked like the head doctor sighed in relief, "Oh, thank goodness. Since we sort of have a shortage in doctors today, could you please attend to the students with the surnames U to Z?"

Honey seemed unsure what to reply, "Uhhh..."

"Un," Mori grunted.

"Thank you!" The man said, before rushing off somewhere.

"Well," Naruto started, "My surname's Uzumaki."

She'd rather have her friends do the examination than any of those strangers.

* * *

Now inside some curtained area, Honey fumbled with a clipboard he found on a nearby table, "Err..."

"Takashiiii," he whined, "What do I do?"

The tall dark-haired silently took the clipboard out of the shorter male's hands, leafing through them, "Chest measurements..."

"Is that all?" Naruto asked, already unbuttoning her white undershirt. She shrugged it off and let it fall to the ground. Hands on her hips, she confidently said, "Go on!"

Silence.

Naruto stared confusedly at the suddenly silent faux doctors. Mori, she could understand, but Honey? Worried, she asked, "What's wrong?"

Underneath their huge glasses, she could see their eyes trailing from her face to her... Her eyes bulged out like a deer in headlights. Her hands flashed from her hips to her breasts, groping them infront of her senpais, with only a flimsy piece of bandage that covered her assets. She didn't see their faces as they brightly flushed. Slowly, her nervous chuckle filled the quiet space, "Ehehe, I can explain..."

_'The henge must've dropped by accident!'_

"Yeah, well..." She bit her lip, "Haruhi... Haruhi's my friend, and when I found out that she had a debt, I had to help out! So please don't tell on meeee!" She even went down to her knees, bowing with her hands clasped together.

"... But on the first day, didn't you already wear the men's uniform?" Honey inquired quietly.

"Uhm, about that..." She sweatdropped, fidgeting anxiously, "I'm not really a fan of the yellow puffy dress..."

He smiled at her, "I'm sure that's not the full story, but regardless, we won't push. And don't worry, we won't tell if you don't want us to. Right, Takashi?"

"Un."

"Thank you," she sighed in relief.

* * *

"You didn't even know what school your daughter goes to? Maybe they got tired of that aspect of you instead of the debts," the twins snorted to the 'perverted' man.

While he laid there with a shocked look on his face, Honey turned to Kyouya, "Kyou-chan, you actually figured out he was looking in the wrong school."

"There's no way a daughter from such a small clinic could attend this school, right?" Kyouya coolly said, his arms crossed around his torso.

"OBJECTION!" Naruto suddenly popped out from behind the bespectacled teen, "She could if she had a scholarship like Haruhi, _duhh_."

Hikaru rolled his eyes, his elbow on his twin's shoulder, "I doubt that any of this man's offspring is no smarter than him."

Naruto mimicked his movement, though much more exaggeratedly, "_Wellll, _I heard that my father was a genius, but do I look like a genius?"

"Whatever," he blew a raspberry, "I don't know if your puny brain noticed—oh wait you don't have one—but you just admitted that you're idiot."

"I may be an idiot, but atleast I'm not stupid," Naruto retorted.

"Are you calling me stupid?!" Hikaru furrowed his eyebrows.

"I didn't say anything, you thought of that yourself!"

"Kyouya," Tamaki loudly interrupted, before the argument could further develop. His comical expression softened as he turned back to face the man who went to find his daughter, "Prepare a map with directions to the public highschool in the neighboring town for this person."

Kyouya blinked in surprise, before complying, "Very well."

The man smiled gratefully, whispering, "Thank you, thank you..."

He stood up from the floor and bowed down ninety degrees. When he stood up fully again, he ran out the room and went off to find his daughter.

"You sure this is fine?" Hikaru asked.

Kaoru continued, "Because even if they met, he's still given up on by his daughter."

They stood in the balcony of their host club room, watching as the man's figure turned smaller and smaller until it became a dot. Tamaki replied with a far away look, "That's something for him to ascertain himself."

Naruto whispered to Haruhi, "This is the first time I heard him say something wisely... and with such a serious face!"

Haruhi nodded, "Y-yeah."

After a moment of staring of into nothing, Haruhi said, "Excuse me everybody. Could you guys get out, please?"

The members took a step back in confusion, Tamaki recoiling in shock, "H-Haruhi! Are you still angry at me? Don't tell me you're going to quit the host club?!"

"Stop overreacting," Naruto snorted.

"I have to continue my physical examination, right? As a male student. Ah, but I'm not doing this because of the food. I want to do this to repay my debt," Haruhi smiled.

Naruto suspiciously eyed the blush on Tamaki's face, _'That pervert... What's he thinking?'_

"Haruhiii! You're too cute!" Tamaki suddenly glomped the young brunette.

"O-Oi!" Naruto shouted, trying to pull back the older blonde from her friend.

Ignoring his classmate, Tamaki ranted, "You really just want to eat ootoro, but that part of you that's hiding this fact is kinda awesome?\!"

"What's awesome about that? LET GO OF HERRR."

"Please, stop it!"

"You heard the woman: STOP IT," she said, thumping on his back.

"Ah, give him the red card!"

"This guy's the real pervert!"

"Who cares? Just... GET OUT!"

* * *

**Ohohoho, my little lovelies~ ◠‿◠◠‿◠◠‿◠◠‿◠=^.^= Ehehe, I'm reaaaally sorry for the long update! I know, I know, you guys waited such a long time, but please dun leave mehh ;-; I love youuuu!**

**Haha, hope you enjoyed xP**


End file.
